Tan sólo un café
by Bella Lee
Summary: Edward un monotono que no cree en el amor, Bella la eterna princesa moderna que cree en el amor y los finales felices. Pero será capaz de despertar el corazón dormido de Edward?. Entren y averiguenlo! ExB
1. Encuentros inesperados

**1° Encuentros Inesperados**

-

-

**Edward Pov**

Todos los días la misma rutina, apagar el despertador puntualmente a las 7:00 am, bajarme de mi cama, ponerme las bien alineadas pantuflas bajo mi cama, esperando recibir a mi pies. Arrastrarme hasta el baño, tomar la pasta y sacar la cantidad justa sobre mi cepillo y lavar mis dientes de manera que se vean mas blancos de lo que ya son. Tomar un toalla, y entrar a la ducha.

Salir del cuarto, revisar mi correo, oir mensajes, poner la cafetera y leer el diario. Ver la hora y salir camino a mi trabajo. Y eso, todos los días, desde hace ya 5 cinco años, desde que mi vida cambio y tuve que acostumbrarme a esto para asegurarme que todo es como debe ser y no esperar nada nuevo. Mi vida es plana y sin sorpresas, por que no las necesito, mi alma esta acostumbrada asi por que si no, pueden seguirla dañando.

Edward, abre esa puerta ya!!- Emmett, ese es mi hermano, el que se preocupa por hacer un cambio en mi vida

Ya va, un minuto- dije, fui hacia el recibidor, le abri

Ya era hora, traje gris- dijo mirándome- y como lo harás el día que este traje no este disponible para el día viernes? Y tengas que ocupar el del día lunes??

Eso no va a pasar, por algo tengo 6 días para asegurarme que todo estará en su lugar, y vamos saliendo ya, que Jasper debe estar histérico abajo- dije mientras cerraba la puerta de mi apartamento

Emmett y Jasper son mis hermanos, bueno solo Emmett, a Jasper lo incluímos en la familia luego de terminar la universidad. Los tres somos ingenieros y tenemos una empresa de ello, se que a lo mejor económicamente , ellos se empeñan en que vuelva a creer en el amor.

-Edward- saludo Jasper- hoy hay reunión con Jatmisayi por el proyecto Focus, eso es a las 9, y de ahí en adelante quedamos libres

- esta bien- dije, las horas en la oficina pasan rápido, a veces mas de de lo que yo quisiera, la reunión con los Japoneses duro un poco mas de lo esperado, pero después tendríamos un tiempo de relajo en un café de aquí de la ciudad.

- estas listo??- dijo Emmett- que creeme que después de estos tipos yo muero por un café negro sin azúcar y con demasiadaaaaaaaaaa cafeína

- por que no te callas y vas marcando el llamador del ascensor- dijo Jasper- yo muero por un pastel

-que chica para tus cosas Jazzie- dije molestándolo

- uy que paso!!, es mi idea o Edward esta de buen humor??- dijo Jasper

- quieres callarte!, Emmett, a que café vamos?- pregunte

- por que???, necesitas saber a cuantos paso esta de tu casa por si caminas uno demás??- dijo el

- no , quiero saber…- respondi

- a ver Cullen, esto es Estados Unidos, país por excelencia de las cafeterías rápidas y…..???- dijo Emmett como si jugaramos en un concurso

- Starbucks- respondí sin ganas

- Bingo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Jazz y Emmett

Caminamos desde nuestras oficinas hasta la 3era avenida allí había un pequeño Starbucks, era la primera vez que lo veía, los chicos se me adelantaron y entraron. Yo miraba con lujo de detalle el local, era el mas pequeño de todos los locales de esta mega cadena que conocía, dos pisos, la clásica barra un tablero de anuncios, un par de mesas en el primer piso y todo el segundo lleno de sillones y un balcón que miraba directamente hacia la barra.

Cambia la cara!!- dijo Jazz- que te pasa?

No sientes como que en este lugar hay algo diferente?- dije

Diferente en que sentido?- pregunto Emmett

Diferente cálido- dije

Obvio es una cafetería genio!!- dijo Jazz

Naah', olvidalo- resongue

Tomamos nuestros cafes y nos dirigimos al segundo piso y casualmente quedé sentado con la vista hacia el balcón, todo era normal hasta que vi alguien que llamo mi atención.

-Edward- Jazz chasqueo sus dedos en mi cara- te estamos hablando

- calma hermano- dijo Emmett, que al parecer, había adivinado mi secreto, se había dado cuenta de que era lo que yo miraba- que nuestro querido Eddie esta babeando por la chica del mostrador

Y era que no, si desde que la vi llegar a la cafetería parecía hecha de un molde distinto. Su piel palida, su cabello castaño con pequeños rizos que caían libres sobre su espalda, unos jeans gastados, una polera de un Calipso con frases en verde la hacía resaltar, sus zapatillas de lona y un morral lleno de adorno de colores colgaban de su hombro. Si cualquier persona la miraba era como ver un licuado de Aghata ruiz de la prada sobre esta chica. Pero para mi. Ella era el punto que brillaba en toda esta ocuridad. Mi oscuridad.

Uii, que pasó?? Esta chica se vistió con la luz apagada- comento Jazz

Tengo que hablarle- dije bajando las escaleras

**Bella Pov**

No creen ustedes que no hay nada mas hermoso que dormir y soñar???, si en realidad amo esto, pero un minuto, hay un ruido, un molesto ruido que impide que siga durmiendo. Un minuto… es mi despertador!!!, demonios, el dr. Roberts me asesinará por llegar tarde otra vez!!.

Logro apagar el despertador del demonio, y bajo de mi cama corriendo, pero para variar tropiezo con uno de mis zapatos, poco me arreglé, tomé mis zapas de la suerte, amarré un amuleto de las sorpresas en mi muñeca. Tomé mi bolso y salí corriendo, pero tuve que devolverme a buscar las llaves. Una vez lista, telefonee a Alice, mi amiga para saber en que le tocaría hoy.

Ella y yo habíamos estudiado medicina y ahora hacíamos nuestra residencia, en conjunto yo esperaba que me dieran una beca para cirugía pediátrica y Alice quería quedarse en general. Pero peligraba por mi impuntualidad!!, pero no importaba.

Toda mi vida, mis padres me enseñaron a creer en los sueños, en la magia, a no encasillarse, a reir hasta llorar y vivir cada minuto de la vida como si fuera el último.

Aun recuerdo lo último que me dijo mi madre, " _yo se que la vida no es fácil hija, pero tienes que salir adelante, persigue tus sueños con uñas y dientes, y de la forma mas linda te vamos a mandar al príncipe de tus cuentos, solo ten presentes las señales y se feliz" _ minutos después mi madre murió y a los meses mi padre la siguió, no soporto una vida sin ella y me dejaron aquí luchando por conseguir mi final feliz.

Alice!!, dime donde te asignó Roberts??

Urgencias, un asco… tu sabes lo que implica eso- dijo ella

Suturas- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo

Si, bueno, a ti toco trauma, asi que por lo menos verás cosas mas emocionantes- dijo ella

Bueno Allie, voy por un café y corro al hospital, te veo luego- cerré mi teléfono y caminé por la avenida a mi clásico Starbucks y derrepente veo un enorme letrero

"Hoy puede ser un gran día

Con Jimmi's"

Sería que hoy era ese gran día, no podía ser. Seguí caminando y había una esquina llena de flores amarillas, mis favoritas y un señor me regalo un ramo. Yo solo le sonreí

Llegue hasta el café de siempre y no se, un no se que recorrió mi panza, definitivamente algo pasaría hoy. Al rato Joe, el chico que atiende el café, me entrego mi chocolate caliente y yo disponía a irme cuando me toman del brazo

Hola- dijo el desconocido

Hola- dije con una sonrisa

Uuuf este, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta- dijo el un poco nervioso y se pasó una mano por el despeinado cabello

No presto dinero a gente extraña, pero si es muy urgente , te lo puedo pasar igual- dije

Espera!, no es de dinero, pero te juro que de verdad soy muy malo para estas cosas, pero se que si no te lo digo ahora me voy a arrepentir- dijo todo eso tan atropellado que parecía hasta tierno

Ok, solo dilo- lo anime

Es que no puedo- me miro con ojitos tristes- espera!, puedo escribirlo, soy mejor escribiendo- acto seguido tomo una servilleta y escribió algo, la dobló y me la entregó

Y esto que es?- le pregunte

Lo que te quiero decir, pero espera!, no me respondas ahora, o sea no delante mio, toma tu tiempo decide, y me lo dejas encima de mi mesa, yo estoy allá arriba- e indicó los sillones del segundo piso y asi como llegó se fue

Decidí abrir la servilleta y con una caligrafía fina y perfecta decía

"_te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?"_

Me reí, de lo curioso que era la situación tomé un lápiz, contesté en la misma servilleta subí las escaleras y lo quedé mirando, estiré la mano y le entregué la servilleta

Solo te pido una cosa- le dije- lo vas a abrir cuando yo me vaya.

**Edward Pov**

No se bien que clase de locura cometí, pero sabía que era algo bueno, cuando me entregó la servilleta sentí un millón de dinosaurios dando vuelta en mi estómago.

La vi irse y sentía que un trozo de mi corazón ya se iba con ella.

Bueno y…- dijo Emmett- que esperas!!

Deberías ver que te contestó- dijo Jazz

Si bueno, lo veré- abrí el papel y vi que había dos simples letras grabadas en el.

"_Si"_

_oOoOoOo_

_Bueno chicas, como verán estoy de vuelta y ojalá con éxito, ojalá les guste la historia, aunque esto es solo el comienzo, me gustaría leer sus aportes y sus ánimos como siempre!!!_

_las quiero y no olviden su review!!!_

_Bella Lee  
_


	2. Reencuentros desafortunados

**2° Reencuentros un poco desafortunados

* * *

**

-Sólo si y nada mas???- dijo Emmett

- no era que la gente cuando responde, lo hace escribiendo su teléfono, e-mail, dirección, incluso llaves de habitaciones- agregó Jasper

-pero ella es diferente, no lo ven??- dije aun con la mirada pérdida- será mejor que volvamos a trabajar

Y es que realmente me costaba mucho entender lo que me había pasado, yo no era un tipo espontáneo, pero ella me provocaba algo que aun no sabía bien que era pero que me invitaba a todo, si esa chica me decía que saltara al Hudson lo haría, realmente me preguntaba en que trabajaría.

-Edward!!- dijo Christian

-dime, te estoy escuchando- dije, realmente no tenía idea de lo que me estaba diciendo

-eso no es cierto, parece que volviste en otra frecuencia- oops, me descubrió

-lo siento, volví un poco distraído-dije disculpándome

-un poco???, por que mejor no te tomas la tarde??- sugirió

-creo que es una buena opción- tomé unos papeles y salí

Por el pasillo vi a Jasper, me miró un poco confuso y me dijo

-te vas???-

-si, eso creo que hace la gente cuando se dirige a la salida- conteste en tono irónico

-no, es que TU!, don perfeccion, te estás llendo???- dijo con asombro

-si- respondí

-porque??- ahora me miraba como si me hubiese salido un cuerno en la frente

-por que no me siento bien- respondí

-ahhhh, es por la chica esa??- preguntó otra vez

-no, soy yo, necesito aire fresco, salir, aclarar mi cabeza- dije con rabia, y avancé hasta la puerta y salí.

Que se hace en una situación normal así, se te cruza en la vida una chica guapa, que no puedes dejar de mirar, que no puedes dejar ir, que sientes que si no la miras y n o le hablas se te va el alma, que se hace??, acaso me estoy volviendo viejo para estas cosas o estoy fuera de canchas.

O a lo mejor todo se traduce en que no estoy acostumbrado, por que eso pasa… cuando dejas de vivir cosas lindas, cuesta reconocerlas, aunque se estrellen en tu cara.

Cuando era muy pequeño tenía una amiga, Alice Brandon era su nombre… siempre me decía que yo era esa clase de personas que les iba a costar ser felices, y yo me enojaba, no entendía y ella simplemente decía es que eres demasiado cuadrado, no ves mas allá, no entiendes la magia, pero no te preocupes la vas a conocer de golpe me decía.

Creo que aun sigo sin entenderla bien.

A veces, solo a veces creo que nos cuesta volver a confiar en el sexo opuesto, en el entregarse, por muchos motivos, te asusta todo, juro que en este punto de mi vida siento que mi virilidad se tomo unas vacaciones y llego un tiempo el sentimentalismo… pero es raro, no me agrada, no me quiero volver a sentir vulnerable por alguien o ante alguien

Iba tan ensimismado, que no escuche mi teléfono, cuando llegué a mi casa escucho la contestadora…

Edward, cuando escuches este mensaje, necesito que te vengas literalmente volando al St. Mary's Hospital, Jasper tuvo un accidente y no sabemos su gravedad y estoy solo… veeeeeeeeeeeeeen!- era Emmet

No lo pensé dos veces, agarré las llaves de mi volvo y literalmente volé a urgencias

O

O

O

O

O

**Bella's Pov**

Que aburricioooooooooooooooon!- dijo Alice

Por que hoy?, justo hoy no pasa nada interesante en este hospital???- dijo agarrándome la cabeza

Por que somos internas y no nos asignan nada interesante, por que piensan que no tenemos experiencia ._. –me contestó Alice

A ver señoritas pónganse de pie, y muevan ese trasero a trauma, en urgencias, no quiero quejas, son mi única opción, tengo cirugía colapsado- La doctora Newman se seco la frente y respiró profundo

Pero nosotras podemos ayudarla en cirugía!!- saltó con emoción Alice, y poniendo cara de borrego

No, si yo les digo urgencias… SE VAN A URGENCIAS!!!- Dios… esta mujer da miedo

Si dra. Newman- dije – yo convenzo a Alice de que le gusten las urgencias- con esto la Residente se fue

Nos odia… me odia- dijo Alice con cara de incredulidad

Estoy impactada- dije

Por que???- pregunto

Es que acaso no lo notaste???- le dije con cara de preocupación, le haría una pequeña bromita a Allie

Noo, por Dios Bella dime algo!!!!!!!!!, me estoy angustiando, es respecto a la doctora Newman??- dijo pero muy alterada

Pero claro que es respecto a ella, me extraña que tu La gran Alice, no lo haya notado- dije haciéndome la intersante

Bella, DIMELOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- grito, y una enfermera salió al pasillo a hacernos callar

Lo siento- murmuramos las dos

Newman se resistió a tus encantos de borrego!!!- dije y Sali corriendo rumbo a urgencias con Alice gritando incoherencias atrás

Cuando llegamos a ER estaba el doctor Jhonson esperándonos

Chicas!! Al fin llegan!!- dijo el, nosotras pusimos cara de tristeza por estar ahí- se que me odian, pero les tengo algo bueno!

Canteee- le dijo Alice

Choque automovilístico, Glasgow 5, fractura expuesta de femur y hematosis craneal… o sea…

CIRUGIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!- gritamos con Alice

Salgan a recibirlo y si hay pabellón ustedes entran con el- dijo Jhonson

Doctor…- dije y lo abracé- lo amoooo

Ok Bella, muchas gracias- y me dio una palmadita en la cabeza asi que corrimos a la llegadas de las ambulancias justo cuando estaban sacando a una persona.

Automáticamente quedé en shock, era uno de los amigos del chico de la cafetería y se veía en muy malas condiciones, de hecho con todo lo que tenia era muy probable que ni siquiera sobreviviera a neurocirugía, pero mi reacción no fue nada en comparación a Alice.

No lo entiendo- me dijo

Por que?- pregunte

Como a alguien tan lindo le suceden cosas asi… Bella, te juro que haré todo por que el sobreviva, por que siento que si a el le pasa algo, yo me muero- chan… Alice no era asi, pero ahora parecía que había empezado a creer en el amor a primera vista

Ok Allie, focus in the patient please!!- le dije

Callie!! Le dije a la paramédico, indicadores- me pasa una ficha y comienza a darme los vitales

Ingresamos con el sr. Jasper Withlock a ER cuando estábamos logrando estabilizarlo, Alice lo acompañaba y le contaba cosas que yo no alcanzaba a escuchar por estar haciendo el papeleo de pabellón y llamando a los cirujanos para su operación de urgencia, cuando escucho el grito

-CODIGO AZUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- por Dios… Jasper había entrado en paro, corrimos todos a asistirlo

- enfermera!!- gritba Alice

-Allie, no te enojes, p ero tu no puedes asistir a Jasper, no ahora, por favor amiga entiende, esta bien?- dije

- si, tienes razón, yo termino el papeleo- dijo mientras corria al meson

- Jenny, hoja del 3, tubo, ambu!!- comenzamos a hacer el RCP, no reaccionaba- necesito 3 mg de epiniefrina!!!!!- y ahí comenzamos a tener latidos irregulares hasta que alcanzo la sístole ventricular… es decir… paro de nuevo

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, BELLA HAS ALGO!!- grito Allie

No lo pensé dos veces, tomé el desfibrilador y aplique el shock, seguía sin reaccionar… miraba a Alice, a todos y no sabia realmente que hacer, hasta que vi el indicador que su presión y descompensación se debía a exceso de presión pulmonar e hice una insicion y uufffffffff Jasper volvia a la vida y estable para cirugía. Alice corrió hacia mi

Gracias!!- dijo mientras le caian lagrimas- se que te debo una explicación y juro que te la daré

Mas te vale!, cuéntame otra cosa, viene solo??

Nop, sus amigos están en la sala de espera, hay que ir a avisarles-dijo

Ok, iré yo y tu lo preparas para pabellón

Gracias Bella- dijo nuevamente Alice

Que lindo en realidad, me alegraba mucho que ese chico se salvara y bueno mas sobretodo por la reacción de Alice, ella necesita alguien que la apoye, alguien que la quiera… en fin, iba acomodándome el cabello y secándome la frente mientras caminaba a la sala de espera.

Amigos o familiares de Jasper Withlock??- llamé, no había respuestas, y como no había nadie me dirigi al meson- Annie?

Si, Bella?

Tu sabes si hay algún familiar del señor Jasper Withlock?

Sii, hay dos amigos, pero había uno que estaba muy afectado y fueron a tomar algo a la cafetería

Mmmm- le dije todo lo que había sucedido por si llegaban y le dije todo acerca del pabellón y que se prepararan para todo

…..

…

….

…

.

.

**Edward's Pov**

Era realmente increíble, increíble, no podíamos creer que a Jasper le pasara esto.

En minutos asi te cuestionas como es que a gente tan buena, les suceden cosas tan desastrosas como estas.

En resumen, un conductor hebrio se paso una luz roja e impacto la moto de Jazz, que llegara vivo fue realmente sorprendente, los médicos dicen que si sobrevive es un verdadero milagro.

Emmet, pobre mi hermano, estaba hecho un desastre, quien diría que la mole cullen era tan frágil??, rei ante mi comentario. Cuando llegué el pobre tenía los ojos hichados de llorar y me abrazo

Gracias por el café Edward- dijo tomando aun de su vaso- de verdad que ya estoy mas tranquilo, pero es que si hubieses visto en las condiciones que quedó…

Hermano, tomalo con calma, Jazz es un hombre fuerte y saldrá de esta, te lo juro- lo abracé- te parece que vayamos a la espera para ver si hay noticias de el?

Si,mejor vamos- dijo parándose

Caminamos por esos frios pasillos de hospital a eso de las 3 am, desesperante, esos silencios tan perturbadores, no me agradan, con pesadumbre temiendo lo peor… nos acercamos al meson

Disculpe- mire su gafete, decía Annie- Annie, tiene noticias de Jasper Withlock

Si, hace un par de horas salió la interna de turno a daros la información pero ustedes no estaban

Lástima – dijo Emmett- nos lo podrías decir, por favor??- rogó con hilo de voz la mole, dios, me dio pena hasta a mi, asi que lo abracé

Lo lograron estabilizar luego de una serie de graves complicaciones, hizo 3 paros cardiacos, pero las doctoras lo salvaron y ahora esta en cirugía, solo deben esperar

Gracias- dijimos

Esperar… que terrible suena esa palabra en estos momentos… o sea, como les explicamos a la familia de Jasper todo esto, y si no sobrevive, al ver Emmett me daba cuenta que no era solo yo el angustiado, pero tenía fe, increíble, tenía esperanzas de que Jazz se recuperara

Cuanto crees que tarde?- preguntaba Emm casi cada una hora

No lo se- le respondía por enésima ves… que hora es?- le dije

Mmm van a ser las 8 am…

Esto me estresa…- dije agarrándome el puente de mi nariz con los dedos

O

O

O

O

O

O

**Bella's Pov**

Estoy felizmente agotada- saltaba Alice

Definitivamente si- le dije- esto fue un milagro

Todo se lo debemos a Pacini… ídolo!!!- dijo Allie, refiriéndose al neurocirujano

Bueno, tu lo ves en recuperación, yo ahora voy a las relaciones públicas- le dije dándole una palmadita mientras ella iba al lado de la camilla de un sobreviviente Jasper Withlock.

Casi corrí por los pasillos, si estaba la familia de este chico querrían saber , el milagro médico que acabábamos de presenciar. Abrí las puertas elásticas, con mi delantal aun de pabellón con algunas manchitas y me saque el gorro para vociferar

-AMIGOS O FAMILIARES DE JASPER WITHLOCK???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- y la sorpresa me la llevé yo

-somos nosotros- dijo uno grande

-cómo… có…cómo esta el?- dijo mirándome nervioso el chico servilleta

-uff, esto es complicado de decir- dije, moviendo mis manos de forma nerviosa

- queeeeeeeeee??, no me digas que…- el mas grande de los dos se agarro la cabeza y empezó a llorar

-noooooo, no llores, el donde esta, te puedo asegurar que esta bien!!- y el pobre chico seguía llorando, parece que no me entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Mire al chico del café, le sonreí y al parecer el si me entendió, asi que me acerque al grandote y le dije

Tu amigo esta bien, mejor que nunca, llego a tiempo, tu amigo, Jasper, es un milagro de la medicina, esta vivo y sin secuelas, en este minuto lo estamos pasando a CI y lo podrán ver 5 minutos, esta bien??- pobre, me miro con mucho agradecimiento y me dio un abrazo de oso… pero con mucho oso

Gracias doctora… de verdad m uchas gracias

No hay de que- le dedique una sonrisa, miré al chico café

Tienen que dirigirse con Annie para que los descontamine y pongan los trajes especiales, por lo demás descancen un rato, su amigo esta en buenas manos- no esperaba su reacción.

Pero me quedó mirando, me dedico una sonrisa y me abrazó.

Ahora, no te vas a escapar de mi tan fácilmente- dijo el.

* * *

Primero que todo, no me odien por casi haber matado a Jazz, pero se necesitaba, ojalá les haya gustado el chap!!

nos leemos demasiado prontito!! y un review please (:

Bella Lee


	3. Nunca me dejes

**3° Nuca me dejes**

**.  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ahora, no te vas a escapar tan fácilmente- dijo el buscando algo en mi, se quedó en silencio como que se le estaban arrancando las ideas, cuando derrepente aparece Allan, un compañero

-Bella!, tenemos que hacer las rondas y después podrás ir por tu leche y tu descanso- miré a los amigos de Jasper, cuyos nombres aun no sabía, con cara de shock

-Te llamas Bella??- pregunto el chico guapo servilleta

-Técnicamente si, Isabella Swan, ese es mi nombre, pero- tomé una pausa- me gusta que me digan Bella- me sonrojé, no entendí por que

-Edward Cullen- dijo estrechando mi mano no sin antes separarlas por la fuerte descarga eléctrica que nos dimos- ouch!!

-Pero es Eddie, para los amigos- dijo el grandote, ese que parece oso

-Y tu eres??- pregunte al hombre oso

-Emmett Cullen, hermano de Eddie- dijo besando mi mano, me volví a sonrojar, no estaba acostumbrada a esto realmente, mucha galantería para un solo día

-Bueno, encantada de conocerlos, pero debo ir a cambiarme para hacer las rondas y terminar mi turno, la cirugía de su amigo fue algo realmente agotador, pero valió la pena- les sonreí

-Espera!!- dijo Edward

-Si?- dije

-Cuánto tiempo estará Jasper internado??- por un minuto pensé que me preguntaría donde podía esperarme para salir a por un café, pero no, nuevamente me equivoco con los hombres

-No lo se, todo depende de su evolución, peor asi como va, no creo que sea mas de una semana- le dije

-Mmm, y tú estarás a cargo de él?- preguntó Emmett

-En teoría si, por que somos mascotas del residente , asi que cualquier cosa pueden llamarme y los dejo pasar cuando no sea hora de visitas- les dije con tono de humor nuevamente

-Y dónde te puedo localizar?- dijo Edward poniéndose ligeramente rojo

-Mmmm cuánto rato estarán aquí?- le devolví la pregunta

-Unas dos horas mas suponemos- dijo Emmett

-Ok, los veo en una hora mas en el cuarto de Jasper- en eso comenzó a sonar mi localizador con el mensaje "código azul en la 357"- mierda!!!, lo siento pero me tengo que ir!!, adiós!- y salí corriendo en dirección a las escaleras y atender mi emergencia

,

O o O o O

.

**Edward's Pov**

-Deberías recuperar el aliento hermano!- dijo Emmett, pero yo aun seguía picado en la estratosfera.

No podía creerlo, la persona que menos me esperaba encontrar en todo esto, era ella, pero era como un angel, como si la hubiesen mandado a salvar a mi amigo, un angel, en eso se estaba conviertiendo ella para mi

-Lucía realmente hermosa- dije con vos de idiota

-La viste bien???????- preguntó Emmett- por que a mi me pareció que parecía mas una persona no muy atractiva en traje de cirujano- y rió por su comentario

-Idiota ¬¬ - le dije

-Señores Cullen??- nos llamó la recepcionista

-Si?- dijimos

-Vengan por acá para que puedan pasar a ver a su amigo- y nos guió por un pasillo

En realidad ser médico debe ser algo muy tedioso, ver constantemente el dolor de las personas, sentir como pierdes una vida en tus manos, verlas nacer, estar de pie durante horas en un quirófano, y siempre hacer todo perfecto, es como ser Dios, pero con menos poder. Era difícil imaginarme a Bella haciendo todo eso.

-Alguna enfermedad que declarar??- pregunto la secretaria

-No- dije

-Ok, pasé aquí tiene una bata esterilizada y pasé por aquel cuarto y se lava las manos y pone los guantes de seguridad, el gorro y la mascarilla, cuando salga, vuélvase a lavar- dijo ella

Una ves que hicimos todo eso, realmente me sentía como doctor a punto de operar y Emmett sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a sacarme fotos

-Puedes detenerte, siento que invades mi privacidad , idiota!- le dije

-Pero calmaaaaaa, no te estreses, es sólo que se las mostraremos a Carlisle, ya que fue su sueño frustrado, verte a ti convertido en médico- dijo mi hermano

-En todo caso- le dije yo

Carlisle Cullen, ese es nuestro padre, gran médico conocido en el área de neurocirugía, presidente de médicos sin fronteras y además hace clases de cirugía general en la universidad de Stanford el último semestre de cada año. Su mayor sueño era que yo alguna ves le siguera los pasos, que fuera un Carlisle Segundo, que amara e hiciera mia la misma profesión que le robó el corazón, La medicina.

Pero la rebeldía y la ambición hacen que tomes un camino diferente, con los años fui perdiendo mi capacidad de hempatizar con la gente, pero si con las computadoras y finanzas y ver cuántos edificios podemos hacer en un año si rentamos otros, etc. Ese don que tiene mi padre, y por el cual durante mucho tiempo yo también sentí, se murió, o bien , esta muy dormido dentro.

Para llegar a ver a Jasper, había que recorrer un tremendo pasillo, por que su habitación era la última, pero era muy linda, había un gran ventanal, pero para lo que vi, no estaba preparado.

-Duende????????????'- dije con sorpresa

-Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito ella y salto a mis brazos y me dio un gran abrazo de oso.

-Esto es extraño- dije

-Por que?????, es demasiado genial que te encuentre asi!!! Y mas encima amigo de mi paciente favorito- dijo y se sonrojo

-Por que la última vez que te ví, eramos del mismo porte y ahora no me alcanzas a llegar al hombro- reí de mi propio chiste y Emmett también

-Osoooooo!! – dijo ella, y ahora le toco a Emm, el saludo efusivo de Alice

-Pero pequeña Alice!!- dijo mi hermano- no me digas que tu eres la otra interna del pequeño Jazzie!!

-Asi es, es que… no se como explicarles…- dijo ella poniéndose nerviosa- siento algo extraño con el, pero no podría explicárselos

-Entendemos, está conciente?- pregunté

-No, esta sedado por la cirugía por lo menos, tiene que estar asi un día dijo el neurocirujano- dijo ella

-Es una lástima- dijo Emmett, y ahí entramos a a ver mi amigo.

Yo no sé si ustedes han tenido que vivir un momento asi, ver a un amigo, un familiar, lo que sea, en una habitación de hospital, lleno de tubos entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, un irritable bip bip, que te indica si vive o no, su cabeza llena de un vendaje propio de su cirugía, realmente fue un golpe para el que yo no estaba preparado para volver a vivir. Pero de pronto sentí una mano firme sobre mi hombro, miré, y ahí estaba mi hermano, sosteniéndome, ayudándome a ser mas fuerte, no por mi, si no por Jazz, el merecía eso..

Fue el que creí un largo rato el que estuvimos ahí primero mirándolo, después conversándole – ya que Alice dijo que a pesar de estar sedado, el podía oír todo lo que decíamos- hasta que de pronto vi pasar una mancha hacía las escaleras de emergencia.

Alice al parecer también lo notó y me miró, pero no dijo nada, Emmett seguía absorto conversándole a Jasper acerca de su genial día y de la genial chica que acababa de conocer y mi reencuentro con Bella, y diciéndole, que cuando despertara yo le iba a regalar unos mil dvd's de la guerra civil- que por cierto es muy fanático- y asi muchas cosas, cuando de pronto, Alice me saca de mis pensamitos.

-Edward?, te puedo pedir un favorcito?- dijo ella

-Sii, sii claro, dime como te puedo audar- dije

-Mira, Bella, mi amiga, está esperándome en las escaleras de servicio para que la lleve a su casa, pero el sargento principal me pidió si me podía quedar hoy con Jasper, así que si tu pudieras llevarla a su casa, es que ella no esta bien en estos momentos- dijo ella

-Claro, no es problema- dije- Emmett, tu viniste en auto?

-Si, asi que no te preocupes, yo me quedo con la duende y Jazz un tiempo mas- me abrazó y me despedí de Alice y salí hacia las escaleras de servicio

Realmente si yo encontraba que este día estaba siendo demasiado extraño cuando iba llegando sentí los quejidos de alguien, pero cuando abrí la puerta, no estaba preparado para la escena.

.

-

**Bella's Pov**

Frustración, odio conmigo misma, rabia.

Hecha un ovillo en el descanso de las escaleras de servicio.

Correr fue lo único que atiné a hacer. Sacarme todo de encima. Sacarme todo que recordara a aquel momento.

Apenas dos años ejerciendo la medicina. Y aun no estaba preparada para esto. Nadie lo esta.

Nadie dice que por que tengas un titulo de doctor estás preparado para resistir la muerte. Es como si por que eres soldado, tiene licencia para matar.

No es asi, yo no lo estoy, pero sucedió.

Perdí por primera vez un paciente, una mujer joven, que perfectamente podría haber sido mi madre y recordarme eso, me hacía sentir mas miserable – era inevitable, las lágrimas se arrancaban solas de mis ojos, el poco maquillaje que llevaba, lo habían corrido todo – yo podría haber salvado a la mamá de alguien mas, pero no pude, no fui capaz.

Y sólo podía hacer una cosa

Llorar. Llorar. Llorar.

No reaccionaba a mas.

A lo lejos podía sentir como una puerta se abría, no me importaba que alguien mi viera asi, solo quería quedarme aquí, abrazada a mis rodillas y llorar.

Sentía como los pasos se acercaban cada ves mas, no me importaba, a menos que fuera el jefe. Pero no, ni siquiera asi. Hasta que sentí como un par de firmes brazos a mi alrededor, y fue inevitable, lo abracé como si de eso dependiera mi vida y me heché a llorar en sus brazos.

No fue necesario decir nada.

-Alice, ella me pidió que te llevara a casa- susurró en mi cabello, me estremecí por el contacto, asentí

No había necesidad de hablar o de decirle algo – además las palabras de mi boca no salían – pero el me guío hasta el estacionamiento hasta quedar frente a un volvo plateado, guau, el andaba en volvos mientras yo manejaba una bicicleta.

Salimos en silencio del hospital cuando iba totalmente concentrada en el paisaje de noche de una desolada nueva york.

-Bella, debes decirme donde vives- dijo el mirándome serio

-Lincoln , a la entrada por esta misma avenida- le dije totalmente ida

No dijo nada mas, hasta que vi que estábamos a la entrada de mi edificio.

-Es aquí?- preguntó, yo volví a asentir, el bajo para abrirme la puerta

-Gracias – dije, y lo quede mirando, el me dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida, yo lo tomé de la mano y le dije- por favor no te vayas

Fue raro, lo conduje de la mano hasta la entrada, llame el ascensor hasta llegar a mi apartamento

,

.

**Edward's Pov**

Realmente ver a Bella asi, me dejo descolocado, sentí una inhumana necesidad de protegerla, hacerle sentir que yo estaba ahí, para cuidarla, para quererla, para protegerla, que a mi lado, ella ya no tendría miedos.

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento, tomo una tetera de cerámica y virtió chocolate en dos tazas, y me indicó que nos sentaramos en su sillón, bebió su tasa y se acurrucó en mi pecho, llorando silenciosamente, yo haciéndole cariños en su espalda para reconfortala, hasta que me atrevi a preguntarle

-Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?- dije, ella asintió y logró hablar

-Perdi por primera ves a un paciente- dijo ella

-Pero … eso a veces es normal en tu profesión- ella me miro como si fuera un insensible, asi que agregué- pero , la primera se te va a ser siempre mas difícil, además nadie esta preparado para vivir eso

-Lo se… pero es tan horrible, sentir que bajo tus manos, hay alguien que se esta llendo, no puedo, no entiendo- dijo ella sollozando mas fuerte

-No eres Dios Bella, solo eres alguien que puede ayudar a los demmas, muchas veces las personas tienen un destino y muchas veces eso sobrepasa lo que tu puedas hacer- sentí como me abrazo mas fuerte

-No me dejes sola, porfavor- me suplico con sus preciosos ojos chocolates llenos de lágrimas

-No voy a irme de aquí, hasta que tú me lo pidas

...

* * *

_Volviii :D_

_no sé , un capitulo extraño, y el primer encuentro mas profundo entre Edward y Bella, muy lindo el en todo caso de quedarse consolando a Bella..._

_perooooo mis queridas lectoras quiero hacerles una pequeña preguntilla, _

_- les gustaria que el próximo capitulo fuera un entre acto de un mas recuperado Jasper y Alice??_

_o un pov de un personaje a su elección, gana el que mas reviews saque :p _

_eso era, ojalá les haya gustado mil besitos a todas y éxito en todo!!_

_Bella Lee  
_


	4. Mientras Dormias

**4º Mientras Dormias**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Alice Pov**

Realmente esto de ver al chico guapo, tan deteriorado me causaba gran angustia que aun no le logro encontrar explicación alguna.

Pensé que a medida que pasaran los días esta sensación de proteger a Jasper, así se llamaba el chico, iba a irse pasando, pudiendo así recuperar la relación médico-paciente que corresponde, pero no era asi, al punto que llegué a pensar que me había enamorado de el, pero no, era como muy loco pensar en eso.

Bella me decía que me tomara las cosas con calma y ella me cubría con otros pacientes para que pudiera pasar con Jasper.

La situación avanzada los días se iba a haciendo mas cómoda, el ya estaba casi 100% recuperado, incluso le habíamos retirado los medicamentos con que inducimos su coma, pero al parecer el estaba muy cómodo durmiendo y sin querer despertar....

-Alice, deberías descanzar, pasas casi todo el día al lado de el- dijo Bella

-lo se, pero no quiero dejarlo solo- dije

-pero hoy viene Emmett, asi que solo no va a estar- termino Bella

y asi era casi todos los días.

Me acuerdo que era viernes, Jasper cumplía dos semanas de estar internado, aun sin despertar.

Recuerdo que Bella me pidió que me fuera a casa, pero no pude, así que me cambié de ropa y me llevé un libro que me puse a leer al lado de el.

No se cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de pronto sentí como una mano acariciaba mi pelo, me restregué los ojos para ver quien era, pero cuando lo ví, no lo podía creer.

Ahí estaba el, despierto, completamente recuperado, mirándome como si estuviera bañada de un brillo especial, al principio, no pude decir nada hasta que de mi boca logro salir algo.

-me has hecho esperar!- dije

-disculpe señorita- dijo sonriendo

-te tiene que revisar un médico!!!- dije, pero pffff, yo soy un doctor

-enserio?- dijo el asustado, me levanté para sacar mi bata,pero el me tomó la mano y preguntó- cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

-Dos semanas y 3 días- dije

-y tu...- derrepente se calló, pero finalmente decidió hablar- tu eras la pequeña hada que me hablaba mientras dormía?

-O sea si tu quieres creer eso- le dije sonrojandome- pero creo que soy mas una especie de psicópatas que se obsesiona con sus pacientes- creo que no podía estar mas roja

-no creo que seas una doctora psicópata, al contrario escucharte me ayudo a salir de esto- dijo muy serio, pero con esa expresión tranquilizadora de su rostro.

No quise volver a contestarle, pero es que de verdad me causaba mucha vergüenza que se acordara de las tantas cosas que le dije.

[_1 semana atrás]_

_-a veces no se que creer, no se que pensar, ni siquiera entiendo por que me pasan estas cosas a mi- suspiré- siempre las mujeres tenemos ese radar para detectar a toda clase de hombres que se acerca con intenciones amorosas a nuestras amigas, hermanas, tias, me atrevería a decir que es casi a toda clase de mujeres- me reí- te parecería gracioso e impresionante pero tu ves a personas no se, como Bella y Edward, tu amigo- se que te reirías si estuvieras despierto- pero se nota a mil leguas de distancia que el besa el piso de amiga._

_-Pero horriblemente, cuando nosotras nos enamoramos no medimos de quien, no contamos con que si nos corresponde o no, nos entregamos, como yo decidi entregarme a ti, a tu amor. Por eso, te ruego Jasper, despierta._

_[5 días atrás]_

_-se hace angustiante, frustrante, quiero que me mires a los ojos, quiero que me digas si realmente sientes lo mismo por mi, si eres tu la persona por la que he esperado toda mi vida, si ha valido la pena haberte elegido, si eres tu lo que yo soñe- mire hacia arriba- tu sabes que nunca en mi vida me he enamorado, siempre soy la que le busca pareja a todo el mundo, pero tengo miedo- dije_

_-todos mis impulsos locos me dicen que tu eres el correcto y me ha llevado a imaginar cosas locas, esas que siempre pienso cuando estoy lejos de ti y te extraño- lo se, me estoy volviendo demasiado fanática del amor_

_-te gustaría escucharlos?- miré su indicador de latidos y vi que se aceleraba, esa era mi forma de comunicarme con el, la aceleracion indicaba que queria saber, si se mantenia normal, era que preferia omitir._

_-Ayer pensé en nuestra boda- me sonroje- se que debes pensar que soy una loca, pero te doy el beneficio de salir arrancando a penas me veas en el altar, pero te arrepentirás por que llevaré un vestido diseñado por mi demasiado lindo- me rei de mi propio comentario_

_-lo principal es que será en la playa, en un amanecer y tu usarás un traje arremangado- y asi le conte como sería nuestra boda_

Realmente me sentía mareada de pensar en todas las cosas que le dije y probablemente el recordara.

-de verdad me acuerdo de muchas cosas- hizo una pausa y sonrió- pero hay uno en particular que debo reconocer que me gusto mucho

-cual?- dije

-el de como te tendría que proponer matrimonio- dijo

-...- no sabia que responder- lo siento, pero no tienes que hacerlo- agache la cabeza

-hahaha- se rió mas fuerte- yo creo que deberías darme una oportunidad

-QUE?!- dije, o sea el, me esta pidiendo una oportunidad a mi???, siendo que yo soy la sicótica sin vida que le dice como va a ser nuestra feliz vida mientras el esta en coma?

-Claro, pero la reclamaré cuando deje de ser tu paciente.

**Bella's Pov**

Acababa de finalizar mi turno, realmente agotador, cubrir a Alice estas dos semanas y fracción me tenía realmente agotada, pero que le voy a hacer?, ella es mi mejor amiga y se que si fuera esa mi situación ella también haría lo mismo.

Ahora me dirigía a la salida del hospital y como se estaba haciendo costumbre, Edward me esperaba con un vaso de starbucks en su mano y una sonrisa radiante en su cara.

-hola- solo dijo el

-hola- respondí

-quieres caminar hoy?- preguntó

-claro, a dónde me llevará hoy sr. Cullen?- dije

-que te parece un paseo por las estrellas?- me pregunto de vuelta y con eso se gano uno de mis suspiros de idiota babosa y yo gano su risa triunfadora

-demasiado costoso y peligroso- respondí

-por que?- dijo curioso el

-por que, que sucede si nos encontramos con las vaquitas de la via lactea y cobran pasaje inter estelar- dije- no podríamos huir en tu volvo

-ahahaha- amaba su risa- tienes razon, entonces, propones algo??

-mmmm....- pensé- lo tengo!!!

-que es??- dijo curioso

-tu solo sigueme- le dije

caminamos hasta el parque central y lo dirigi a la pista de patinaje en hielo, como era visperas de fiesta ya las habian montado

-patinaremos en hielo?- pregunto el

-asi es- dije yo sonriendo

-no es demasiado peligroso para ti?- pregunto poniendo esa jodidamente sexy sonrisa torcida

-puedo con ello- dije con aire de suficiencia

-ok, pero si te caes 3 veces me tienes que dejar llevarte a cenar hoy- lol, me jodio!!!, sabe que nací con dos pies izquerdos y que mantenerme de pie ya es dificil, pero caerme solo tres veces es como decirle a Alice que no coma azucar y organice eventos sociales!!!

-esta bien- resongue

los primeros 15 minutos patinando digamos que lo tenia dominado, ok, lo admito yo creo que patinaba igual que un robot mientras Edward se movia con una facilidad como quien patina sobre baldozas!!!!!!!! y yo, trataba de patinar a menos de 5 cm de la barra para no caerme de forma muy graciosa.

Estaba tan concentrada en no caerme y mentalizarme de repetir en mi mente y mis pies "derecha- izquerda y viceberza" que no sentí cuando Edward me tomo de las manos y me guió el patinaje

-debes dejarte llevar- dijo el

-por ti???- encaré yo levantando una ceja

-a caso me tiene miedo doctora swan?- dijo el, tan arrogante siempre

-debería, usted señor Cullen fue el que aposto contra mi, creo que quiere perjudicarme- dije, pero fue un error, un gran error, Edward se detuvo en seco haciendo que me abalanzara sobre el, por suerte fue mas rápido y me sostuvo, su mirada se volvió seria y dura.

-Bella, nunca, oyeme bien- dijo sosteniendo con fuerza mis muñecas- nunca vuelvas a decir que quiero perjudicarte, solo quiero tu bien y verte feliz

-lo se- fue todo lo que pude decir- lo siento- susurre con la vista en el piso y muy roja

-tonta Bella- dijo el abrazandome y besando mi coronilla

el resto de la "cita no cita" paso tranquila, digamos que finalmente solo caí unas 5 veces, un nuevo record personal.

Edward sentía que había ganado la loteria con esto. Se sentía superior a mi y trataba de hacermelo notar cada vez que podía, yo respondía siempre de la misma forma, solo le sacaba la lengua y salia corriendo.

-vas a volverme loco- dijo la última vez que me atrapo

-por que?- le pregunte de manera dulce

-por que has llegado para cambiar mi vida de pies a cabeza- puso su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y yo lo abracé mas fuerte

-y tu has llegado para sanar mis heridas- el sól rió contra mi cuello

[_flash back]_

_-tienes que tener un secreto oscuro, algo que te haga real, terrenal- me dijo Edward_

_-claro que si, además tu eres el que se cree el cuento de que soy un angel- dije riendo_

_-es que lo eres, eres MI angel- dijo- dime Bella, alguna ves te has enamorado?_

_-No lo se- pensé bien, muy bien cuales serían las palabras correctas- yo creo que solo fue una obsecion de adolescente_

_-por que dices eso?- pregunto el , tan curioso_

_-por que fue algo...- ahi estaba ese nudo, ese nudo en la panza que tantas veces pensé que se había tomado un vuelo sin retorno, pero ahi estaba- fue algo muy destructivo_

_-por que- Edward se sentó en la mesa de centro, frente a mi- puedes contarme lo que sea_

_-lo se- dije mirando un punto en la nada- pero no se por donde empezar- lo mire a el- acaso nunca te han roto el corazón?_

_-si- fue un golpe bajo para el, lo note con mirarlo, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros- por eso deje de creer en el amor_

_-no!, esa nunca es la mejor solución!- dije algo enojada- es lo mismo que dijeras que dejaste de creer en los abogados por que pierden juicios, el amor es igual, solo que pocos están preparados para recibirlo- dije el me miro como si tuviera un cuerno en la frente_

_-por que dices eso?, yo di todo por amor y como termine???, hecho una bosta!!, las mujeres siempre te van a querer si eres guapo o rico, y si eres guapo y rico, son peores- dijo el con asco_

_-todos tenemos malas experiencias en la vida, pero no te rindes!!- dije- yo no te niego que al principio yo pensé que el amor era lo mas lindo y que la vida me daría una oportunidad para amar, etc. no! Estuve casi un año encerrada en mi casa, como un zombie! Sin querer comer, salir, lavarme, hablar, era un ente cuyo máximo movimiento era sentarme en el borde de la ventana y ver como los demás podían seguir viviendo, mientras que yo... mientras que yo sentía que mi vida se apagó en el minuto en que me dijeron que nunca me quisieron- ok, el nudo de la panza llego a los ojos, la garganta y hacia salir lágrimas de manera silenciosa, lágrimas por abrir una vieja herida- es angustioso no poder dormir, por que cierras los ojos y ves sus ojos, no puedes ir a los lugares que compartiste con esa __persona por que ves pasar como una dolorosa película cada momento que viviste con el ahí, no puedes dormir por que las pesadillas te atacan, lloras, gritas y cuando abres los ojos piensas que es mejor el lugar en el que estabas antes de abrir los ojos- lo miré, el estaba muy atento a todo lo que decía, limpiaba mis lágrimas y sostenía mi mirada- Edward, yo se lo que es desilusionarse del amor, pero algo hizo que volviera a creer en el._

_-Que cosa?- dijo el_

_-las cosas simples, el abrir mis ojos a la realidad, el amor esta en todos lados!!- ahora el me miraba como si le estuviera hablando en hebreo- hahaha como no vas a saber eso?_

_-Pues no lo se, debo ser un freezer o un aire acondicionado como dices tu, por que no puedo ver esas cosas simples- dijo_

_-cuando ves a un niño jugar y reir hasta las lágrimas, cuando ves a un rico compartir algo con el mendigo, cuando ves nacer a alguien, cuando alguien te sonrie sin conocerte, cuando te tienden la mano sin esperar algo a cambio- respire para tomar una pausa y seguir- ahi hay de verdad, no siempre tiene que ser el amor de pareja_

_-tienes razon- me miró y tomó mi mano- tu, estas llena de amor_

_-ahora, pero también tuve que aprender a pararme- dije- asi como también tu tienes que aprender a hacerlo, no te digo que sea algo muy fácil, incluso me atrevería a decir que si alguna ves lo vuelvo a ver , me voy a quedar pegada sin poder reaccionar o no, me tiraré directo a su cuello y lo ahogare hasta que se muera, hahaha, no lo se, puedo reaccionar de muchas formas, pero creo que ninguna de ellas será buena- dije_

_-alguna ves me contaras tu historia?- dijo el muy serio_

_-tal ves...- dije- ahora no es el momento y creo que aun no me siento segura de hablar con fluidez acerca de eso... pero algun dia prometo contartelo._

_Recuerdo que al final de la conversacion, me quedé dormida abrazando a Edward, cosa que ocurría muy amenudo, pero me hacia sentir mas tranquila, protegida, por eso decidi darle una llave de mi apartamento, para que cuando tuviera que salir no hiciera ruido y por si yo perdia las mias el pudiera abrirme, cosa que tambien sucedia muy amenudo._

-Te quedaste en blanco- dijo Edward

-lo siento, creo que me vole- dije riendo de manera tonta- que me decias?

-Te pregunte a donde querias ir a cenar en nuestra no cita?- dijo el con toda la paciencia del mundo

-pues, donde tu quieras y que no sea caro, no traigo mucho dinero hoy- le dije seria, por que no me gustaba que el pagara las cosas por mi

-pero, Bella!!! tu sabes bien que puedo invitarte- dijo mostrandome esa perfecta sonrisa

-presumido- ¬¬' puse mi cara de enojo y el me levanto en sus brazos

-por eso me gustas Bella...- un minuto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, acaba de decir que yo, que yo le gusto???????????????????????????????, ok, ahora si que estaba roja- finalmente siempre terminas cediendo

no le pregunte nada acerca del "por eso me gustas Bella", preferí callarme, sentí que no era el momento. Después de nuestra larga caminata post patinar y post perseguirme, llegamos a un restorant de estos de tenedor libre, últimamente muy apetecidos por mi, es que all you can eat!!, era el mejor invento del hombre. Edward se reía de mi por que a pesar de la variedad de platos que podíamos encontrar en el lugar, yo solo comia pastas.

-por que no vas a buscar una mesa?- le dije a Edward

-y por que tengo que ir yo primero a sentarme?- dijo el

-por que yo estoy cansada y tengo muuuuuucha hambre y tu no me quieres ver enojada cierto?- le dije poniendo mis brazos en jarra en la cintura y la mirada mas amenazadora en mi rostro

-te ves tierna- dijo poniendo un mecho de cabello detrás de mi oreja

-ok ok, iré a buscar mi comida ok?- le dije, el asintio y mientras caminaba a la seccion pastas, vi que Edward se había sentado relativamente cerca.

Como siempre partia comiendo mi tradicional fetuccini con salsa blanca y derrepente vi una lasagna!! el plato favorito de Edward y yo, asi que decidi no llevarme los fetuccinis y tome dos platos con lasagna, iba corriendo a nuestra mesa cuando derrepente choco con alguien, y me afirma para no caer, a lo lejos vi a Edward pararse para ayudarme pero al levantar mi vista y mirar con quien había chocado, me quedé de piedra, perdi los colores del rostro y los platos con comida caían de mis manos como en camara lenta, no podía ser, NO PODIA SER!!!!

el no podía estar frente a mi.

* * *

_Hola chicas!!!_

_muy perverso de mi parte haberlo dejado ahi???, creo que si, pero diganme que tal les parecio el pov de Alice????, recibo sugerencias ustedes saben._

_uuuuf, costo pero salio, fue un parto este capitulo, pero bueno, ojalá les haya gustado, por que nació como una mezcla de haber ido a ver New moon, para las que no la hayan visto vayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan y babeeen, y una mezcla de muchoooos recuerdos._

_el siguiente capitulo es un poco mas oscuro, mucho dolor y pena, que a mas de alguna nos tiene que haber ocurrido. de hecho ustedes pueden mandarme las sugerencias de que harían si vieran a su ex novio frente a ustedes en este minuto! asi como le esta pasando a Bella._

_bueno mis pequeñas!! las adoro por sus reviews tan hermosos que me dejan y espero sigan dejando en este chap!!_

_las quiero!!_

_Bella Lee  
_


	5. Cuando el mundo se detuvo part I

**5º Cuando el mundo se detuvo parte I**

.

.

.

.

Y todo se quedo en blanco, el tiempo dejo de transcurrir y parecía que todos hubiesen dejado de hacer lo que hacian normalmente y yo era la única que podía notarlo, pero hasta yo estaba quieta frente al hombre que casi me quita la vida, ahi estaba yo parada frente a Jack. Jack Springsten

**(N/a: chicas, lo que viene a continuación, son una serie de recuerdos de Bella, ojalá los disfruten, y cualquier cosa yo respondo sus dudas)**

_Corría mi madre buscandome por toda la casa, yo a penas tenía 3 años de edad y me gustaba esconderme entre medio de las plantas, para fastidio de mamá._

_-Bella!... Bella!!...Bella, donde estás?- gritaba Reneé, mi madre_

_yo estaba escondida entre medio de las plantas de la casa buscando ranas_

_-hija!- dijo cuando me encontro- por que estas aquí?, sabes que no me gusta, te ensucias mucho- dijo con todo el amor que una madre puede decirte eso_

_-lo siento mami- dije mirandome la punta de los zapatitos- pero tu sabes que estoy buscando a mi principe azul- mis mejillas se tiñeron de un carmesí incontrolable_

_-mi Bella!- dijo Reneé abrazandome- eres muy pequeña para pensar en el principe azul_

_-no!!- dije, ahora molesta- quiero ser como cenicienta!!_

_-y lo serás algún día bebe, pero ahora solo debes ocuparte de jugar y hacer amigos- pareció pensar un poco- además ya es hora de ir a la cama y si vienes altiro podemos viajar al país de los cuentos!-_

_el país de los cuentos era una biblioteca que reneé y charlie, mis padres, habían construído en mi habitación, y cada cuento que estaba ahí estaba clasificado en un país distinto, el país de la fantasia, el país de la lucha, el país de los sueños, el país de la libertad, etc._

_mi favorito siempre fue la cenicienta, me encantaba su historia y de niña soñaba con convertirme en ella, soñando con ese principe azul que aparece de la nada para solucionar todos tus problemas, que es guapo e inteligente, una sonrisa cautivadora, tuve muchos años para pensar como sería ese hombre... y cada noche, mi madre se encargaba de contarme una historia mas linda que la otra con un principe distinto._

_Recuerdo una noche, cuando tenía unos 5 años haberle preguntado a mi mamá a que edad conocería a mi principe azul._

_-es que quiero conocerlo luego!- dije un poco triste_

_-no te falta mucho pequeña- dijo Charlie, que había entrado a mi cuarto a leerme junto con mi madre_

_-entonces cuando?- volvi a preguntar_

_-mmmmm....- dijo Reneé- Ariel, tenía 14 años cuando conoció al principe Eric_

_-y cenicienta tenía 16- dijo mi padre_

_-asi que entre esas edades podrás conocer a tu principe, princesa Bellicienta- dijo mamá_

_-y que hacen las princes mientras?- les pregunté_

_-estudiar- dijo Charlie, una respuesta tan clásica de mi padre- y hacer amigos_

_-oooh...- dije- y me prometen que voy a conocer a mi principe azul?_

_-Te lo juramos- dijo Reneé_

_-vas a ser feliz Bellicienta, eso esta escrito- dijo Charlie_

_-en estos momentos de mi vida, yo esperaba que asi fuera, pero todo era tan dificil desde que ellos no estaban a mi lado, todo se había vuelto negro e intransitable, a veces, aun dolía respirar y saber que ellos ya no estaban aquí. Dolía ver todas las cosas lindas que tenía y ellos no poder compartirlas conmigo en presencia, pero ellos me dejaron las cosas mas lindas, mis sueños y mis esperanzas. Aun cuando iba creciendo y Bellicienta pasaba mas a la historia de mis anecdotas de infancia, recuerdo cuando di mi primer beso._

_-y que se supone que tengo que hacer?- pregunte a Gia, una de mis amigas_

_-mmmm simple... si abre la boca, tu la abres, si saca la lengua, tu sacas la tuya- dijo ella como toda una experta en el tema_

_-no se oye muy bien, es como asqueroso- le dije haciendo una cara de asco- además siento que soy muy pequeña aun_

_-no seas mojigata Bella, tienes 13, y además era la única de la clase que aun no han besado- dijo con un poco de desprecio_

_-bueno, eso es por que valoro esos momentos- dije respondiendo un poco molesta_

_-valora mas tu virginidad, los besos no son tan importantes- dijo ella_

_-para ti... para mi, si lo son- respondi_

_-eso es por que tu aun crees en tus cuentitos de hadas, en tus haditas y ángeles, métete lo bien en la cabeza, aquello no existe , esa magia no existe, existe la pasión, el deseo, los hombres ricos, pero nada mas, además, ya corta ese rollo y ve y bésalo!- dijo dándome un empujón para que me animara_

_la cita no fue ninguna maravilla, y el beso menos, además estaba demasiado nerviosa y el tipo era 3 años mayor que yo... lo sé todo un error_

_-es tu primer beso Isabella?- dijo el acercandose lentamente_

_-sip- dije tragando saliva sonoramente, el resto fue simple, el se acerco, me beso, saco su lengua, yo la mia, tal cual lo había dicho mi amiga._

_Pero no no fue mágico, no me sentí flotar como cuando las princesas de mis cuentos flotaban cuando su príncipe azul las besaba_

_asi que, saque como conclusión, que estaría besando sapos por mucho tiempo... y bueno, no es que no me gustara, pero anhelaba con tanto ahínco conocer a mi príncipe azul, que haría todo por encontrarlo._

_Reneé se reía siempre que le decía que conocía a alguien y que este si era mi príncipe azul, ella solo me decía que tenía que tener paciencia, que no siempre las primeras ilusiones eran las verdaderas y que cuando me enamorara, me iba a dar cuenta, lo iba a sentir, pero además aun era muy pequeña_

_-no seas asi, tu te casaste joven con papá- dije haciendo un puchero_

_-lo se hija, pero fue distinto, nosotros nos conocimos en lugar y minuto adecuado y nunca mas pudimos alejarnos y tu lo sabes- dijo ella con esa sonrisa cálida_

_y asi fue, mi madre era enfermera pediátrica y mi padre era oficial de policia, y un día fue al hospital a dejar un niño accidentado y el la vio y se quedo pegado, en shock por verla, ella solo se sonrojo, y Charlie se acerco a ella a conversarle, y asi, nunca mas pudieron alejarse, literalmente, por que mi madre se iba a casar y Charlie, se la robo del altar, literalmente, a lo que mi familia estaba muy agradecida por que no querian a Oscar, el ex- prometido novio plantado de mi madre._

_A los dos años de eso, naci yo y siempre todos juntos, hasta el día de sus respectivas muertes._

_Por eso a veces sentía rabia y envidia de todo, de ellos y sus lindas historias de amor, de esas historia que yo también quería tener y poder contarles a todos..._

_hasta que un día conocí a Daniel, nos hicimos buenos amigos, el me acompañaba a todos lados parecíamos un par de lapitas pegados todo el día, eramos compañeros de clase, en fin._

_Darnos cuenta que nos habíamos enredado en idilico romance adolescente fue muy gracioso y feliz al mismo tiempo._

_-no puedo creer que yo también te gustara- dijo el_

_-lo se, loco, siempre pensé que te gustaba Angela- dije_

_-nop, siempre me gustaste tu, desde el primer minuto que te vi- me sonroje con eso_

_-no se que decir, en realidad nunca he tenido un novio asi como tal- baje mi vista, y el tomo mi barbilla y me miro_

_-bueno, pues yo quiero que tu seas mi novia, mi amiga, mi socia, mi todo, incluso- dijo sacando un pequeño anillo de fantasía- la madre de mis hijos_

_-wow!!!!!!!! de verdad??- le dije con la mirada llena de ilusión_

_-asi es, te amo Bells, te amo como nunca podré amar a nadie y no te voy a dejar ir nunca de mi lado- me beso- te lo juro_

_a los 3 meses de eso, decidimos casarnos de forma simbolica con nuestros amigos presentes, si, en realidad lo se, deben pensar que fue una pendejada y claro que lo fue, quien se jura amor eterno a los 14 años??? y mas encima dura???, muy , pero muy muy pocos._

_Y cuando llevabamos unos 5 meses de relacion lo conocí, _

_aire misterioso, sonrisa perfecta, alto, jugador de rugby, tes blanca, vos profunda, ojos brillantes, buen porte, canchero y jugado._

_-que sucede?- dijo el mirandome_

_-a veces me intimidas- le dijea Jack_

_-no deberías, tu sabes que no pretendo hacerte daño- dijo el con esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento_

_-además no te conosco- dije_

_-Jack, Jack Springsten- dijo tomando mi mano y besándola- y tu hermosa?_

_-Bella, Bella Swan- dije sonrojandome_

_-en que grado vas?- dijo el _

_-primero de preparatoria y tu?- dije_

_-segundo- dijo el- puedo invitarte a un helado?_

_-No creo que sea correcto- dije aun muy roja_

_-por que?, no estamos haciendo nada malo- sonrio de nuevo- quiero conocerte mas, podemos ser amigos?_

_-Mi novio puede molestarse por lo del helado, pero no hay incoveniente de ser amigos- le sonrei_

_-Bella???- ese era Daniel llamandome por los corredores de la escuela_

_-estoy aquí- dije_

_-que haces acá con el?- dijo mirando hacia Jack_

_-solo me lo topé, tu sabes que siempre me pierdo en la escuela- dije riendo_

_-pero puedes llamarme- dijo Dan, haciendo una de sus clásicas escenitas de celos_

_-no hay problema chico- dijo Jack- ella ya sabe donde esta y apareciste tu, además solo somos amigos, no tienes por que desconfiar_

_-...- no le dijo nada- vamonos, los chicos nos esperan para almorzar_

_-adios jack- dije con la mano mientras me alejaba_

_era deslumbrante, mirarlo, siempre tan perfecto en todo lo que hacia. Claro que debía admitir que __era guapo y todo, pero yo no tenia ni la mas minima esperanza que se fijara en mi, en una chica menor, que tenia novio y no era nada del otro mundo. _

_Pero era inevitable, a veces, Jack venia a verme a mi casa en las tardes y hablabamos hasta que mi padre decia que era una hora prudente, por que las princesas se dormian temprano, Jack solo reía ante eso._

_-Bella, hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo- dijo mi madre entrando a mi habitación_

_-que sucede mamá?- pregunte_

_-estan bien las cosas con Dan?- dijo ella sin tapujos_

_-por que lo preguntas?- dije inquisitivamente_

_-por que lo estas evitando...- Reneé se quito un mechon de cabello de en frente- ha llamado mas de 4 veces pidiendo hablar contigo, esta desesperado_

_-ay mamá- le dije, dejé el libro que leía en mi velador y la miré- tu crees... tu crees, que se pueda querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo, me refiero, a dos hombres distintos_

_-no Bella, no se puede querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo- dijo ella muy seria_

_-por que no?- pregunte_

_-por que a uno no quieres renunciar por orgullo y por el otro no quieres enfrentar tus sentimientos- dijo de nuevo dejandome perpleja_

_-que quieres decir con eso?-dije_

_-que tu ya no quieres a Daniel, lo quieres como un buen amigo, pero quien te quita el sueño es Jack- dijo, yo la abracé y me largue a llorar en sus brazos_

_-mami- ella seco mis lágrimas con sus dedos- yo no quiero hacerle daño a dani, yo lo adoro, pero Jack ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza y lo quiero- hipe de tanto llorar_

_-entonces debes terminar con daniel y comenzar una relacion con Jack._

_Y lo hice, las cosas no salieron muy bien y bueno, mis amigos no me miraron durante mucho tiempo, solo unos poco entendieron lo que había pasado y valoraban mi honestidad, con Jack salimos un par de veces y luego el tuvo que mudarse, pasando casi 3 años hasta que volvi a verlo._

_-hahahah y aver, como te darás cuenta que es tu príncipe??- dijo Gia_

_-por que será espontaneo, simplemente aparecerá, me mirara, y el sabrá que me ama- dije pensativa- o si no, va a llegar de una forma imprevista_

_-que eres soñadora- dijo Jenny_

_-lo se, pero es lindo soñar- dije pensativa_

_-oye Bells- dijo Gia- ese no es Jack?_

_Y ahi estaba el, hecho un hombre realmente irresistible, con su espalda mas ancha, sus facciones mas maduras, un cabello sedoso y mas largo, castaño como siempre, esa sonrisa embobadora, todo tal cual yo lo recordaba y ahi estaba yo mirandolo como si fuera Dios_

_-Bella?- dijo mirandome con sorpresa y felicidad_

_-Jack- dije_

_-que sorpresa!!!!!!- dejo su café en la barra y me abrazo fuerte_

_-lo mismo digo- dije sonrojandome_

_-estas hermosa- dijo mirandome_

_y asi partio todo de nuevo. Les dije a mis padres que Jack había vuelto, ya que su universidad estaba en este estado y sus padres habian vuelto al pueblo, y que estabamos saliendo nuevamente. Mis papás no dijeron nada, ellos eran de la politica del si te veo feliz, somos felices._

_Y además no tenia de que quejarme, el venia a verme todos los dias, me recogia de la escuela, a veces me llevaba almuerzo, uno que otro regalo, se quedaba conmigo hasta que mi padre lo corria, cenaba con nosotros, me incluia siempre con su familia. Realmente era la relacion perfecta. Lo mejor de todo era que me motivaba a encontrar lo que mas me gustaba, por el y sus recomendaciones entre a estudiar medicina._

_Pero el tiempo, me demostro que muchas veces lo bueno... dura muy poco._

_Llevábamos al rededor de un año y medio de relacion y lo fui a buscar a su universidad y lo vi conversando demasiado entusiasta con Gia, mi amiga_

_-hey!- dije cuando llegue_

_-que haces aquí?- le pregunte a gia_

_-vine a ver a un amigo y me encontre con Jack- dijo ella_

_-aah...- dije- amor, nos vamos?_

_-No puedo cariño, tengo que hacer un trabajo hasta tarde, te parece si te llamo a la noche?_

_-Claro, no hay problema_

_y asi, empezaron las excusas, los topes. Ahi empezo a decaer mi ánimo, empece a morirme de apoquito. Cada dia se ponia mas insistente respecto al sexo, algo que claramente yo aun no quiera, me decia que era normal, que era la forma en que podia expresarme cuanto me amaba. Y una ves lo intetamos y yo no pude. _

_Me grito de una forma, que realmente me asusto, pense que el me golpearía o algo... _

_luego eran las excusas para no verme, para no estar conmigo, que realmente sentia que cada dia que pasaba con el era una agonia muy lenta._

_Logramos alcanzar 3 años de ralacion en estas condiciones, peleas todos los dias que terminaban con mi telefono estrellado contra las paredes y hecha un mar de lagrimas. Mis padres le habian prohibido la entrada a casa y yo los odiaba por hacer eso, les decia que ellos no me querian ver feliz._

_Ellos decian que era por mi bien, que no querian ver como seguia destruyendome al lado de el..._

_el dia de su cumpleaños numero 21, el invito a mis padres y se hizo una cena en su casa, con toda su familia y nuestros amigos._

_-yo se que no me he portado de lo mejor contigo, pero te amo- dijo_

_-yo también mi vida- dije_

_-ATENCION!...- dijo, todos lo miraron- quiero dirigirme a ustedes, para que delante de todos... sean testigos de lo que voy a hacer- se arrodillo ante mi y saco una cajita con un anillo de brillantes- se que no soy el hombre perfecto, pero tu si eres mi mujer perfecta, la que quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos, quien me reciba dia a dia con una sonrisa en mi casa- tomo un respiro- quiero hacerte feliz hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida, casate conmigo Isabella_

_-SIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!- grite, mis padres movieron su cabeza reprobando todo , los entiendo ahora, ellos tenian miedo. Pero esa era la noticia mas linda que había recibido en mucho tiempo y yo lo amaba._

_El tiempo pasaba mas rapido de lo que yo queria, y todo el tiempo era un caos, por un lado corria viendo los preparativos sola o con Alice cuando podia, por que Jack nunca tenia tiempo, las peleas se habían acrecentado y su frecuencia aumentaba. Habian momentos en que me cuestionaba si tenia que casarme o no, hasta que recibi la peor noticia de mi vida._

_-Bella, princesa, tenemos que hablar contigo- dijo mi padre_

_-papá, no crees que estoy un poquito crecida para lo de princesa?- dije_

_-no para mi- dijo Charlie abrazándome_

_-que sucede?- pregunte mirando a mamá_

_-cariño, lo que te tengo que decir es muy dificil...- dijo ella comenzando a llorar- hace unos días fui al médico, por que me alarmé por la cantidad de kilos que había perdido en el mes, por las llagas que salian en mi boca, en fin, tu viste todo eso- dijo ella_

_-lo se, por eso te pedi que hicieras estudios para la diabetes y de plaquetas- dije muy seria, era verdad mamá había estado muy enferma este ultimo tiempo, pero con todo esto de las peleas con Jack y la boda no había tenido tiempo de ponerle mayor atencion_

_-el médico me encontró metastasis cariño- dijo ella, yo quede en blanco. _

_Metastasis, cancer sin vuelta atrás, siguente paso la muerte... mi mamá, la reina de mis cuentos de hadas, mi hadita y mi ángel de la guarda iba a morir pronto, mas pronto de lo que yo quería. Eso significaba que nunca iba a conocer a mis hijos, no iba a estar cuando me graduara de doctora, no iba a estar sosteniendo mi mano cuando tuviera una contraccion, o haciendole galletas a mis hijos en navidad. Nada de eso iba a ser posible por que ella ya no iba a estar a mi lado._

_Lloré silenciosamente por la noticia, la abracé, atesorando cada minuto a su lado, por que podía ser el último._

_Ese mismo dia llamé a Jack para decirle, se sintió muy triste ya que el conocía a mamá hacia muchos años y bueno, quedamos de comun acuerdo que adelantaríamos el día de la boda para dos semanas mas._

_Asi que a cinco dias de la boda, recuerdo que reneé entro a mi habitación, la ayude a sentarse con cuidado dado que estaba muy debil por la quimio, asi que aproveché de acomodar su pañuelito en su cabeza_

_-que pasa mami?- le dije_

_-vengo a darte esto princesa- dijo mostrandome una cajita_

_-que es eso?- dije_

_-son recuerdos mios, de cuando me case con Charlie, para que se los muestres a mis nietos cuando sean grandes- dijo ella_

_-gracias mami- dije abrazandola, llore a su lado- tu no quieres que me case con Jack cierto?_

_-No hija, el no te va a hacer feliz, pero si tu crees que si, yo te apoyaré y cuidaré siempre- dijo acariciando mi cabeza_

_al rato sali para sorprender a Jack antes de la boda, tenia ganas de verlo, llorar en sus brazos, contarle mis miedos, estar con el. Asi que conduje hasta su apartamento, abri la puerta y la sorpresa fue mia. Ahi en la alfombra estaba Jack con Gia teniendo relaciones, el me miro impactado, yo no supe que hacer, sali corriendo luego de lanzarle la sortija y gritarle que no queria verlo nunca mas. Llame a Alice, le pedi que por favor cancelara todo lo de la boda, que avisara a los invitados, y en fin, todo lo que conlleva_

_mamá y papá se quedaron toda la noche consolandome, ya que yo no queria comer, tenia pesadillas, gritaba durmiendo, fue terrible, pero un día decidi, pararme yo misma de eso para compartir los últimos momentos con mamá._

_-gracias pequeña por darme esta alegría- dijo acariciando mi rostro- era hora que dejaras de sufrir, siempre te dije que el no valia la pena_

_-lo se mamá, pero ha veces hay que caerse asi de feo para darse cuenta- dije abrazandola- no quiero que te vayas mami- susurré_

_-y nunca lo voy a hacer, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, como tu ángel guardian- dijo ella aun acariciandome el cabello, nunca senti cuando Charlie entro al cuarto, ya que mamá no podía levantarse ya_

_-te extrañaré mucho- dije llorando_

_-Bella, princesa- dijo levantando mi rostro- te prometo que vas a ser feliz... te lo juro_

_-pero por que para ser feliz hay que sufrir tanto- dije entre lagrimas_

_-para que asi cuando seas feliz para siempre, lo afrontes con madurez y nunca mas vuelvas a sufrir- dijo quejandose, sabia que su hora estaba llegando, Charlie me apreto un hombro y sabia que estaba llorando igual que yo_

_-tu debes cuidarla... y recuerda Charlie cariño, que te amo y te amaré por siempre, y te agradezco que me hayas dado esta hermosa familia, que me hayas amado tanto, por que siempre fui feliz a tu lado- tosio un poco_

_-no te despidas amor- dijo Charlie con un hilo de vos- porfavor no_

_-no es una despedida cariño, es un hasta pronto y tu lo sabes- dijo mi madre_

_-no se como lo voy a hacer sin ti- bajo su mirada y su llanto fue mas fuerte_

_-lo harás- dijo ella- no será mucho tiempo, te lo prometo, te amo- le dijo mirandolo a los ojos_

_-y yo a ti hermosa- dijo mi padre besando sus labios_

_-yo se que la vida no es fácil hija, pero tienes que salir adelante, persigue tus sueños con uñas y dientes, y de la forma mas linda te vamos a mandar al príncipe de tus cuentos, solo ten presentes las señales y se feliz – dijo – no dejes de soñar y recuerda que te amo_

_a las 7,30 pm mi madre dejo de existir ese mismo dia. Y todo pasaba como si no sucediera a mi al rededor, el funeral, el recibir las condolencias, el vacio, nada sucedia, yo no entendia que problema tenia la vida conmigo, por que me pone un patan como hombre en mi vida, me quita a mi mamá. Sentia ganas de morir tambien, de estar al lado de mi mamá eternamente._

_Pero no podia, aun estaba Charlie y no podia dejarlo. Aprove mi ultimo año de universidad con honores y aun no sabia como. Charlie, se sentia orgulloso de mi y decia que Reneé desde el cielo veia mi logro muy feliz._

_Habian pasado 7 meses desde la muerte de mi madre, y solo quedaba una semana para mi ceremonia de titulacion, estaba tan agetreada buscando mis cosas, y recorde mi conversacion con Charlie de la noche anterior_

_-bellicienta, me alegra mucho verte asi- dijo _

_-gracias papá, por apoyarme siempre- respondi- y no me digas bellicienta, estoy vieja para eso_

_-para mi siempre serás mi pequeña princesa que queria ser cenicienta- dijo el riendo_

_-insisto, soy muy vija para eso- dije_

_-solo tienes 22- dijo el riendo- eres mi pequeña princesa y vas a ser feliz_

_-por que dices eso papi, suena como despedida- dije_

_-no es una despedida, pero tienes que saberlo- dijo- es como una leccion de vida_

_-gracias papi- dije abrazandolo- te amo_

_-y yo a ti princesa- dijo besando mi frente- vas a ser feliz, esta escrito_

_-no digas eso que me da pena- dije_

_-lo se, pero es verdad... busca ese final feliz-dijo_

_corri hasta su habitación para decirle que ya era hora de desayunar antes de irnos al auditorium al ensayo. Pero la sorpresa fue mia al encontrarlo quieto, sin vida en su cama._

_Charlie murio en el sueño. Lo mas probable era que mamá hubiese venido a buscarlo. Dejandome solita, pero feliz de saber que al fin el había dejado de sufrir para reunirse con ella, con su hermosa, la mujer que le robo el corazon desde el momento en que se conocieron._

Y aquí estaba yo... 3 años después, sola, luchando por salir adelante, a pesar de que todos esos recuerdos golpearon mi cabeza en el minuto de tener a Jack frente a mi, por que todo se desencadeno desde que el me dejo. Fue como una catarsis de cosas malas, de las que tuve que aprender a pararme sola, literlamente, me quedé sin padres, sin novio, sin familia. Totalmente sola y no sabia como seguir viviendo

Como podía reaccionar, como debía reaccionar frente al hombre que robo mi felicidad para rebolcarse con mi mejor amiga... el que dio inicio a la serie de eventos mas tristes de mi vida. No podia reaccionar a nada, solo lloraba silenciosamente mientras el mundo seguía detenido a mi alrededor.

* * *

_**hoooola!!!!**_

_**se que me odian por haberlo dejado ahi de nuevo... pero uffff fueron 8 paginas de word!!!!!!! y estoy agotada, además ustedes no saben como he llorado mientras he escrito este capitulo... fue demasiado fuerte. Sobretodo narrar la muerte de los padres de Bella.**_

_**Con este capitulo, van a entender muchas cosas... sobre todo para lo que viene en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Ahora si que me despido hasta el fin de semana o si no, pasado el 21, que es el dia que me dan mi resultado de las universidades y que estoy con ataques de nervios por eso :p, pero tengo fe.**_

_**Me despido y como siempre... Un review!!! para ver que tal les parecio... :)**_

_**cariños para todas!!**_

_**Bella Lee  
**_


	6. Cuando el mundo se detuvo part II

**6º Cuando el tiempo se detuvo parte II**

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sólo podía llorar... y es que, que haces??, gritarle a su cara y delante de muchas personas dejandole en claro lo miserable que es... golpearlo también fue una opcion...NO, golperarlo no... matarlo con una cuchara haciendo que su muerte fuera lenta y dolorosa._

_Pero este minuto en el que estás con todas estas ideas locas dandote vuelta en la cabeza pero no puedes hacer nada... no puedes decir nada, estas congelada, paralizada, y al parecer lo único que responde de tu cuerpo son las malditas lagrimales que actúan con vida propia hechando rios por mis ojos. _

_Ni siquiera fui conciente cuando Edward se puso de pie, y avanzaba en camara demasiado lenta hacia mi, gire mi rostro y Jack me seguía mirando, como esperando que me lanzara a sus brazos e hicieramos como que nada paso. Pero algo dentro de mi, hizo clic y logre hablar_

-tu- dije con la vos mas fria que pude... aunque sonara quebrada

-Bella...- dijo el mirandome con ojos de suplica- yo... - se paso una mano por el pelo, nervioso- que alegria encontrarte aqui- dijo sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que me derretía, pero ahora no

-habla por ti- dije

-no seas asi Bella... tu sabes que las cosas a veces no resultan- dijo, si claro, para el es fácil decirlo- ademas tu sabes que te quiero mucho

-eso no me sirve Jack... ya no me sirve- dije

-pero estas muy linda- dijo acomodando un mecho de mi cabello- como siempre

-dejame en paz...- le dije corriendo su mano de un manotazo

-no tienes que hacer un escandalo Bella, cómo estás?

-Cómo quieres que este?- dije

-lo se, debes odiarme, pero hace mucho tiempo que he tratado de comunicarme contigo... eres tu la que no quiere hablarme- dijo el como si todo lo que paso fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-me imagino- dije poniendo mi vos mas cínica- por que, para ti debe ser muy dificil entender la frase... SAL DE MI VIDA!!- dije golpeandole el pecho y en el arrebato perdí el equilibrio y el me afirmo de la cintura, pegandome a el- sueltame- masculle con rabia

-no lo voy a hacer hasta que me escuches- dijo el

-no quiero escucharte- dije tratando de soltarme, hasta que

-sucede algo cielo?- dijo Edward... EDWARD!!!! dios, este hombre era un angel, juro que lo ame en este momento.

-Cielo?- dijo Jack subiendo una ceja, sin soltarme

-perdona...- dijo tratando de adivinar el nombre de mi ex novio

-Jack- dijo

-perdona Jack...- dijo Edward con mucha educación- pero a la maravillosa mujer que estrechas entre tus brazos es mi esposa... te importaría soltarla?- dijo con mucha gracia

-perdon- dijo Jack muy cohibido y me solto- no sabia que te habias casado- dijo ahora muy serio

-ohh, que pena!- dijo Edward, y paso su brazo por mi cintura... dejandome de espaldas a el... curiosamente, me senti protegida- por que no le contaste amor?

-Será por que el idiot.... digo, Jack- dije sonriendo con ironia- no me ha dejado contarle nuestra locura de amor- dije apegandome mas a Edward

-fue muy lindo... solo la familia y sus amigas... es que tu debes entender- dijo mirando a Jack- que tener una mujer como Bella... es irresistible... desde que la conoci pensé que tenía que ponerle un anillo a ese dedo

-me imagino, es una gran mujer- dijo Jack decepcionado- tienes mucha suerte- me miro con tristeza- tu y yo tenemos un tema pendiente...

-no tengo nada pendiente contigo...- le dije con la vos mas fria que encontré- adiós

Tomé a Edward de la mano y lo arrastré hasta el vestíbulo del restorant. Aun tenía pena, los ojos me escocían por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-sácame de aquí- dije susurrando- por favor

no se que cara me habrá visto Edward, pero prácticamente me sacó volando del lugar... habíamos llegado hasta la calle cuando una mano me detuvo

-BELLA!- dijo Jack- tú me tienes que escuchar!!

-suéltame!- dije

-no hasta que me escuches- dijo el serio, con esa mirada fría, vacía, me dio miedo

-no quiero escucharte, ya no- dije con tristeza, tomé la mano de Edward y comenzamos a caminar.

-NO HUBO UN DIA QUE NO LA COMPARARA CONTIGO!!- grito en medio de la calle

-que?- dije devolviendome, Edward apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo

-no hubo un día que no la comparara contigo- dijo mirandome- no hubo un sólo día que no me arrepintiera, que no te deseara, que no te buscara- dijo con rabia- no sabes lo que es caer bajo... anhelando que estuvieras ahi, a mi lado, como siempre estuvistes, formando una familia, paseando juntos, durmiendo juntos, todo como fue siempre- dijo, yo estaba atónita, ahora, las lágrimas caían sin control- no sabes cuanto te amo aun, y lo miserable que me siento de haberte hecho tanto daño...te necesito Bella, contigo a mi lado todo era mejor... tu eres la mujer de mi vida... recuerdas?- eso fue un golpe bajo para mi- con la que me iba a casar, la que iba a ser la mamá de mis hijos!!...teníamos sueños Bella, porfavor... tienes que perdonarme, darme otra oportunidad, por favor!- dijo rogando

-que?- dije soltándome de Edward- tu solo hablas de ti!!!!!, dónde voy yo? A tu lado para ser la cara bonita que adorne tus fotos en tus elegantes comidas de tu importante trabajo?, para ser la esposa abnegada cuyo marido no siente nada por ella mientras paso horas desveladas en mi casa y tu revolcándote con quien sabe!!- le grite

-TU NO SABES NADA!!... tu no sabes lo que es sufrir, tu no sabes lo que es quedarse solo, tu no sabes lo que es que la gente te mire con lástima, por que tu vida... esa linda vida que tu habías planificado se fue al caño, lo que es partir literalmente de cero, por que no tienes a nada ni nadie!!!- dije con rabia- tu no entiendes nada, sigues pensando solo en ti, yo me alegro de mi, de haberme podido parar... de haber podido seguir adelante sin tu ayuda... lejos de ti, por que alejarme de ti, me permitió conocer a ese hombre que tu ves ahi- dije indicando a Edward- que es maravilloso, que me adora, que me dio la oportunidad de volver a amar...

-bella, por favor- dijo Jack- tienes que perdonarme

-te perdono Jack- dije acercandome- pero no quiero volver a saber de ti, nunca mas, si me ves en la calle ignorame, si piensas en mi hazlo como si estuviera muerta... yo no existo para ti, y tu para mi- reí ante mi ironía- dejaste de existir el dia que me plantaste, vive! Se feliz... por que yo ya lo soy... Adios!

Literalmente corrí hacia Edward

-estás bien?- dijo el acariciándome el rostro

-sólo sácame de aquí por favor- dije temblando aun

-no importa el lugar?- dijo

-no, solo sácame de aqui- reitere

Paró un taxi y dijo una dirección a la cual no puse atención, realmente mi cabeza estaba en otro punto, no pensaba encontrarme con Jack y remover todo el doloroso pasado. Durante mucho tiempo traté de omitir todo lo referente a Jack, como una forma de blindarme de el, hacer como que nunca existió. Entonces, todo ese dolor que durante mucho tiempo escondí, ahora salía a borbotones de mi corazón.

-Pasa- dijo Edward

-donde estoy?- dije saliendo de mi ensoñación

-en mi apartamento- dijo

-ah...- dije

-ven...- dijo indicándome un lugar en el sofa- siéntate y espérame aquí, esta bien?

-si- dije nuevamente, lo vi perderse en algún punto de su apartamento, hasta que volvio con una manta amarilla patito y un cubo de helado de chocolate y dos cucharas, además de una caja de klinex

-ten- me dijo pasándome todo eso- si vas a llorar y hechar maldiciones a los cuatro vientos, prefiero que sea a mi lado, donde yo pueda cuidarte

-prefiero estar sola, en mi casa- dije seria

-no, no vas a estar sola, no vas a seguir escondiente, además tu tienes una historia pendiente conmigo- dijo serio

Era cierto... nunca le conté lo que había pasado con Jack. Lo que había sucedido después, nunca hablamos de nada. Se lo debía, Edward se había portado muy dulce conmigo

-Me vas a decir quien era el chico del restaurante?- pregunto, yo asentí

-Jack, el era Jack- dije dándole una cuchcarada al helado

-se que se llamaba Jack- dijo riendo- pero quiero saber que relación tenías tú con él

-era mi prometido- dije, aun costaba hablar- el fue mi eterno novio de secundaria, duramos mucho tiempo de novios, una relación algo tormentosa, pero mal que mal yo lo amaba y me negaba a ver todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor

-que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Edward muy serio

-aguante cosas que no debería haber aguantado, como malos tratos, humillaciones, abandonos- dije mientras limpiaba una lágrima con el dorso de mi mano- lo único que no aguante fue cuando me engaño...- me quedé en silencio- a días de casarnos y con mi mejor amiga

-es un maldito- dijo Edward cerrando sus puños en señal de rabia- cómo pudo hacerte eso

-eso no es lo peor- dije mirando el piso

-acaso hay mas?- preguntó Edward incrédulo- por que juro que soy capaz de ir a partirle la cara yo mismo

-ahaha- reí con amargura- las cosas que pasaron después no fueron precisamente su culpa

-y que pasó entonces- dijo Edward recuperando la compustura

-todo se vino a abajo- dije recordando todo lo que había sucedido- murió mi madre de un cáncer fulminante y al tiempo la siguió mi padre, dejándome totalmente sola en este mundo.

-No estas sola- dijo poniéndose frente a mi y tomando mis manos entre las suyas- me tienes a mi

-gracias Edward, pero entiende que aun es muy difícil para mi, yo quise hacer de cuenta que nada de esto paso, tratar de borrar cada recuerdo con el, y seguir viviendo, pero no puedo, aun me duele...- dije llorando, ahora Edward me abrazaba, protegiéndome- tu no entiendes...- sollocé

-si te entiendo Bella, mas de lo que yo quisiera- dije

-cómo asi?- dije enderezándome de su abrazo sorprendida

-a mi también me rompieron el corazón- dijo serio- por eso dejé de creer en el amor tu sabes bien eso

-me puedes contar?- dije

-claro- dijo sonriendo

_**Edward's pov**_

Haber visto a Bella en las condiciones que lo hice desde el restaurante, me tenía sorprendido, realmente Bella había llegado a mi vida para cambiarla radicalmente, no me arrepentía, pero aun no me atrevía a nada con ella, me agradaba pasar mi tiempo en su compañía, pero sabía que aun no podía atreverme a amar, pero ella hacía que me replanteara esa opción todo el tiempo.

Revivir todo lo que había sucedido con Annie era muy doloroso, pero no podía negarle nada a Bella, ella confió en mi, y yo confiaría en ella.

-que pasó, te arrepentiste de contarme- dijo ella riendo

-no, no es eso- dije- es solo que aun me cuesta hablarlo, asi como a ti

-entiendo- dijo ella sonrojándose- puedes reservártelo si te parece mejor

-no Bella- dije serio- yo quiero contartelo

-esta bien- dijo

-todo partió cuando tenía unos 18 años- dije

_yo estaba egresando de la secundaria cuando en las vacaciones de verano conocí a Annie._

_Era la chica mas linda que podías imaginar. Su cabello rubio que caía hasta la espalda, unos ojos azules profundos, la sonrisa mas dulce que pudieras imaginar, algo asi como la tuya Bella, era un poco mas alta que tu, pero era hermosa... parecía un hada sacada del mas lindo cuento de hadas._

_Tenía un ángel especial con los niños y era también un desastre en la cocina, pero una buena mujer._

_Recuerdo que Emmett, me hacía burlas por que no la invitaba a salir, decía que en cualquier día ella se iría con alguien que realmente se atreviera a estar con ella._

_Cuando la invite a salir, ella acepto inmediatamente alegando que había demorado mucho en hacerlo._

_Nunca pensé que el tiempo asara tan rápido, y llevaramos casi 3 años de relación..._

_y llegó el momento de formalizar nuestra relación, yo me quería casar con ella, ella quería una boda de otro mundo – reí ante mi recuerdo- ella quería que la boda fuera bajo el agua._

_Teniamos todo listo, todo planificado, todo listo, incluso el viaje de su familia, ella era francia, te lo dije?- Bella negó con la cabeza-venían sus padres sus tios, primos, perros y gatos!. A cualquiera le causaba risa, pero ella era asi... era como demasiado buena para este mundo._

_Días antes de nuestra boda, ella comenzó a tener malestares generales, asi que logró conseguir una cita al médico el mismo día de la boda en la mañana. Arregló todo para poder irse de ahí directo al yate que nos llevaría a alta mar para casarnos. Ese día le dijeron que esperaba un hijo- hice una pausa, aun me afectaba, Bella puso su mano y se acurruco en mi pecho, yo solo la abracé mas- iba tan feliz, que nada le importaba, estaba radiante, pero venía atrasada, asi que tomo una via mas rápida._

_Por otro lado estaba yo esperandola desesperado en el yate, pensando que me había dejado plantado, pensando que había decidido huir con algún amante escondido. Habían pasado casi dos horas, y obviamente habíamos tenido que cancelar la boda, por que Annie no llegaba y nos tenía a todos muy preocupados por que dejo de contestar su móvil._

_Cuando al rato, ya habiamos llegado a tierra firme llega la policia a avisarme, que – de un nuevo, el nudo en la garganta, ese que no te deja hablar- que un conductor ebrio había impactado su carro en la autopista matandola al instante._

_Asi como tu, que te encerraste en ti misma con esa pena, yo también hice lo mio, no quise salir, no quise comer, no quería ver a nadie. Nada. Hasta que un dia me canse y decidi seguir viviendo, ya no sacaba nada con hecharme a morir. Pero todos los días tomaba las precauciones necesarias para que nunca nada se arrancara de mis manos, para poder predecir todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y asegurarme de que estuvieran ahí conmigo._

-todo esto hasta que te conocí- dije mirandola entre mis brazos

-y que pasó cuando me conociste?- dijo ella mucho mas tranquila, incluso había recuperado ese brillo en sus ojos

-pusiste mi mundo de cabeza- dije riendo

-hahaha, como así?- dijo ella con gracia

-me hiciste volver a sentir- dije acercandome lentamente a su rostro tratando de acortar la distancia

* * *

**_Feliz navidad!!_**

**_quien me odia en este minuto???, ustedes saben que los reclamos se escriben en el boton de review, como regalo de navidad atrasada minimo :p._**

**_chicas!! perdonen mi restraso, pero estuve muy ocupada con mis resultados de la prueba de admisión a la universidad y las matriculas a mi nueva carrera :D asi que soy una feliz estudiante de enfermeria :D_**

**_Espero que el chap cumpla con las espectativas de todas! y me dejen un review!!, ( puede ser un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado... paso el aviso, de que el 5 de enero esta autora cumple sus 20 :O)_**

**_Un beso a todas y felices fiestas!!_**

**_Cariños_**

**_Bella Lee_**


	7. Sin ti no soy nada

**7º Creo que no eres para mi, pero sin ti no soy nada**

**Bella's pov**

Casi podía sentir la respiración de Edward en mi rostro, y realmente no sabía que hacer, por un lado clamaba por besarlo, pero por otro, me causaba pánico el besar a un chico , sentir que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevara sola no era suficiente para cerrar una vieja herida.

Pero alguien se me adelanto. Por que el celular de Edward sonó en el momento justo

-demonios- murmuro, y yo solté una risita tonta- debo contestar dijo

-sin cuidados- dije

-lo siento- dijo aun contrariado por el hecho de que su telefono sonara justo cuando ibamos a besarnos- es Emmett y juro que lo mataré por esto

se paro para coger la llamada. Y yo aproveché ese instante para escribir una rápida nota y marcharme.

Se que marcharme no era muy amoroso de mi parte, pero en verdad después de haber conversado con Edward, necesitaba estar sola, me sentía no se, rara, con esa sensación de que duele respirar de nuevo, sentía que Edward no entendía lo que yo había pasado , por que ver que tu novio te traiciona no es lo mismo que "el amor de tu vida" se muera de un minuto para otro. Sentia que mi pena era casi una burla para todo lo que le había pasado a el.

Silenciosamente camine por las calles de esta enorme ciudad, pensé en ir a tomar un café pero la idea fue rotundamente rechazada y reemplazada por un cigarro. No soy de las que se sientan orgullosas de fumar, es un mal hábito y no lo sabré yo que estudio medicina, pero créanlo o no, a veces te ayuda a pensar.

Ordenar mi cabeza en este minuto era un lio. Se que Edward es buen chico, pero no estoy segura de que es lo que quiero con el. O de lo que el pueda querer conmigo, tengo mucho miedo de hacerlo sufrir y se que en este momento puede suceder y se que el no se lo merece.

Por otro lado esta Jack, quien aun me produce sentimientos muy encontrados, pero mas tirados a algo negativo que positivo.

Por primera ves en mucho tiempo siento la incansable necesidad de estar sola. Sin Alice, sin Edward. Totalmente sola, como cuando el mundo decidió ponerme a prueba.

Sin apuros logré llegar a mi casa, me saque mis zapas y me tiré en mi cama cerrando los ojos un minuto, hasta que tomé el teléfono.

-buenas tardes Hospital, habla Linda- dijo una vos

-buenas tardes lindas hablas con la doctora Swan, necesito que me comuniques con el jefe de cirugía por favor- dije

-un segundo- dijo transfierdo la llamada, hasta que atendio una vos ronca

-jefee!!- dije

-doctora Swan- dijo el a modo de saludo

-como se encuentra- dije tratando de sonar amable

-bien, en que puede serle útil?- dijo el llendo al grano

-necesito un permiso doctor, para ausentarme por lo menos una semana- dije

-esta bien, si necesitas mas tiempo, solo avisa- dijo el

-muchas gracias jefe, hasta luego- corte

-finalmente me dormí y no quise saber del mundo por lo menos en un buen tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**Edward's POv**

Frustración, esa era realmente la palabra. Llevo casi un mes sin saber de Bella, aun no entendía muy bien cual era el motivo de su lejanía, acaso ella se sentía tan frustrada como yo respecto a aquel casi beso? No lo se realmente, la he buscado por todos lados pero al parecer ella ya no quiere saber nada mas de mi.

Recuerdo que le pregunté a Alice acerca de que pasaba con Bella

-no la entiendo- dije- realmente quiero ayudarla, apoyarla

-lo se, pero ten paciencia, ella esta asustada- dijo Allie

-pero de que?- dije desesperado

-ella le entrego su corazón a alguien equivocado y tiene miedo de hacerlo de nuevo- dijo y luego se tapó la boca como habiendo dicho algo que no tenía que decir

-que estas tratando de decir Alice Brandon?- dije serio

-nada- y puso cara de niña buena

-le gusto a Bella?- dije sin ningun tapujo

-no lo se, pero por como se ha puesto estos días diría que si- dijo ella totalmente derrotada

-gustarle a Bella, complicado, no es que ella a mi no me gustara, por que en realidad ella tiene me tiene de cabeza, si Bella dice que los perros nacen por huevos yo soy capaz de creerle. Pero nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que yo le gustara a ella, toda esta relacion de amistad-amor es tan platónica que, que se haga realidad es como abrumador por decirlo menos.

No dejo de sentirme un idiota, Bella salió huyendo después de contarme su historia con Jack y yo de haber dicho la mia con Annie, claro la mia es muy triste, pero por lo menos yo tuve a mi familia y amigos que me ayudaron a ponerme de pie.

Bella es una chica frágil que a tenido que pegarse ella misma, sola en este mundo, sin perder las esperanzas de que alguien perfecto llegará para ella, pero ¿Soy yo ese alguien perfecto?. Creo que por primera ves en mucho tiempo soy yo quien necesita las señales para encontrar el camino correcto

…RING!!!...

Corrí a coger el teléfono de mi casa.

-Jasper!!- dije con sorpresa

- dilo- dijo Jaz

- estas un desaparecido- dije con tristeza

- tu sabes que me estoy tomando con calma y muy seriamente las cosas con Alice- dijo

. cómo estás hermano?- pregunté

-tranquilo, bien y tu?- dijo

-un poco abrumado con esto con Bella- dije pasándome una mano por el rostro

-quieres que nos juntemos a tomar un trago?- dijo

-puedes ahora?- dije

-claro, nos juntamos en bobby's en media hora- dijo Jasper cortando la llamada

ni siquiera me miré al espejo antes de salir de mi casa, estaba claro que debía verme muy demacrado y desaliñado, como si nunca hubiese tomado una ducho o cortado mi barba. El naufrago vestia de gala a mi lado. Tomé el volvo y manejé al bar donde quedé con Jasper. Iba totalmente relajado, puse un cd de Charlie Parker para poder relajar mas aun mi mente, había llegado al lugar mas rápido de lo que pensaba y Jasper me esperaba en la entrada.

-te ves peor de lo que pensé- dijo a modo de saludo

-gracias por el ánimo- dije abriendo la puerta

-te pegó fuerte lo de Bella- dijo indicandome un lugar en el bar

-que van a beber?- dijo el bartender

-un tom Collins- dije

-yo una cerveza nada mas- dijo Jasper, luego me miró- Alice me contó que habló contigo por lo de Bella, cómo estás realmente, y sabes que no puedes mentirme

-estoy hecho un asco Jazz- dije agarrandome el cabello mientras agachaba la cabeza- soy un desastre sin ella en mi vida

-te gusta?- preguntó, bah!, ojalá solo me gustara

-creo que va mas allá de eso, siento que mi vida no es la misma sin ella presente, pero realmente no se que pasó, no se que pude hacerle para que ella huyera asi- dije muy triste

-presionarla, muy simple- dijo el

-que quieres decir????- dije sin entender nada

-ella debe pensar que no te merece o eres muy bueno para ella, y se esta alejando por eso- dijo Jasper derrochando sus dotes de saber entender a sobremanera a las personas

-no se que hacer Jazz, de verdad siento que el mundo se me viene a los pies sin ella

**Bella's Pov**

-en algún minuto tendrás que abrir esa maldita puerta!!!- gritaba Alice – bella por favor!! Necesitas hablar con alguien

y asi llevabamos poco mas de un mes. Pero hoy sería distinto, hoy le abriría

-puedes callarte de una buena ves?- le dije abriendo la puerta y riendo por la actitud psicótica obsesiva de mi mejor amiga

-sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a abrir esa maldita….- derepente me miró horrorizada-tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, pero eres un completo horror, creo que hasta un cuadro de picasso tiene mas sentido que tu

-gracias Alice, por siempre estar ahí subiendo mi ánimo- reí sin ganas

-bueno, pero para eso estoy aquí para transformarte en la linda Bella de siempre- entro conmigo y me metio a la ducha después me aplicó todo su tratamiento milagroso y estaba como nueva

-creo que tendré que agradecerte eternamente todo esto- dije

-con una cosa puedes agradecerme- dijo,lo sabía Alice no da puntada sin hilo

-que quieres a cambio Allie?- dije

-quiero que me digas por que estás rechazando a Edward- BINGO!! Y alice descubrió como meter el dedo en mi yaga

-….- silencio

-Sabes que quiero ayudarte y sabes que debes hablarlo con alguien- dijo

-Siento que no lo meresco, el ha pasado por tantas cosas tristes que siento que el y yo no podemos estar juntos- dije comenzando a llorar, Alice me abrazó y me dejo llorar en su hombro- se que lo quiero y me gusta mucho, pero no puedo asegurar que el va a estar ahí para mi siempre, es demasiado maravilloso como para estar a mi lado, un día me despertaré y el no estará por que se dará cuenta de lo común y soñadora que soy, que no soy lo suficientemente linda o pulida para estar a su lado.

-No seas tonta Bella, Edward te adora…-dijo

-Si pero como una amiga- dije triste

-Y que te hace pensar que te ve solo como una amiga???- inquirió Alice

-Y que te hace pensar que me ve como algo mas???, si nunca ha pasado nada mas que cumplidos y salidas de buenos amigos entre nosotros???- dije

-Por que Edward es asi, es lo mas parecido principe azul moderno, ten paciencia por que creo que tus lágrimas esta siendo totalmente injustificadas, tienes que tener esperanza y fe- dijo abrazándome- o acaso no recuerdas las últimas palabras de tu madre??

_-yo se que la vida no es fácil hija, pero tienes que salir adelante, persigue tus sueños con uñas y dientes, y de la forma mas linda te vamos a mandar al príncipe de tus cuentos, solo ten presentes las señales y se feliz – dijo – no dejes de soñar y recuerda que te amo_

Tal ves después de todo, quizás Alice tenía razón.

* * *

_**definitivamente estan en todo su derecho de odiarme, pero mi pc murio y recien me pude conseguir un pc desecente para poder actualizar este chap!**_

_**se que es muy cortito pero es un puente para el que viene y bueno, necesito de su colaboracion, cual es la mejor idea para darles un pequeño empujoncito a nuestros queridos Bella y Edward???, es que Alice tiene jaquecas y no puede ordenar bien sus ideas.**_

_**alternativas??**_

_**a) cena romantica**_

_**b) pelicula**_

_**c) cita a ciegas**_

_**d) [escribe la que mas te gusta]**_

_**muchos cariños y gracias por la paciencia y comprension!!!**_

_**las quiero siempre!! y gracias por sus saludos de cumpleaños :D**_

_**Bella Lee  
**_


	8. No te vayas

**8º No te vayas**

.

.

.

_Cuando uno se enamora las cuadrillas_

_del tiempo hacen escala en el olvido _

_la desdicha se llena de milagros_

_el miedo se convierte en osadía_

_y la muerte no sale de su cueva_

_enamorarse es un presagio gratis_

_una ventana abierta al árbol nuevo_

_una proeza de los sentimientos_

_una bonanza casi insoportable_

_y un ejercicio contra el infortunio_

_por el contrario desenamorarse_

_es ver el cuerpo como es y no_

_como la otra mitad lo inventaba_

_es regresar mas pobre al viejo enigma_

_y dar con la tristeza en el espejo_

.

Mi última conversación con Alice daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Pero que podía hacer??, por que mis pobres angelitos estaban en huelga de señales. Ademas soy un poco tozuda como para correr donde Edward y decirle todo lo que siento y por que llevo dos meses desaparecida.

A veces pienso, que si realmente lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí un tiempo. Como para que las cosas se calmen, cuando vuelva todo tenga un curso distinto, Alice ya se habrá casado con Jasper y tendrían por lo menos dos niños perfectamente vestidos y pequeños diablillos como Alice.

Y Edward habrá encontrado una mujer a su altura, viviendo en una lujosa mansión y usando costosos vestidos de diseñador.

Yo por mi lado me iré a irlanda, seré médico rural, me detendré todos los días por que la ovejas entorpecerán mi paso y me haré adicta al sudoku de tanto esperar que las ovejas pasen o quizás si tengo suerte, puedo descubrir la cura para que la p53 nunca se inhiba y la p21 funcione y como consecuencia la gente no tendrá cáncer o simplemente ya no se morirán de el por que detendre a la telomerasa.

Suena loco, pero necesito un cambio de aire. Edward tampoco da señales de vida, lo entiendo, soy una estupida, las primeras 4 semanas se paraba todos los días afuera de mi puerta nada mas que para saber si estaba bien, después, se cansó. Yo también lo habría hecho, pero parece que tengo un don de hacer que las cosas lindas se arruinen en mi vida

Después de todo, parece que soy yo el problema. Lo discutiré con Alice, pero mañana, por hoy estoy cansada de pensar.

.

.

**Alice's Pov**

-Jasper- dije tocando su puerta

-Alice????- se escucho del otro lado, a un muy adormilado Jasper

-si soy yo, perdón por la hora, pero puedes abrirme?- dije y me abrió

-Pequeño demonio, son las 4 am!!!!!!!!!!- dijo tratando de hacerse el enojado, pero yo puse mi mejor cara de cachorro abandonado y el solo me abrazo, asi yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho para olerlo mejor, realmente amaba a este hombre y muy en el fondo estaba totalmente segurs que el también me amaba a mi- la próxima ves solo llama

-lo siento, pero sabes como me pongo cuando tengo algo en la cabeza y no lo puedo sacar- dije poniendome seria

-es sobre Edward y Bella?- dijo el llendo a la cocina- café?- me ofrecio

-porfavor- respondí- y si, es sobre ellos, estoy preocupada, es realmente idiota lo que estan haciendo!!- dije entrando en la cocina para acompañarlo

-no me digas, ambos se aman pero ninguno de los dos quiere decirlo por que le tiene miedo al compromiso- dijo el un poco amargado

-exacto!!!!!!!!- dije- son realmente un par de idiotas, Jazz tenemos que juntarlo a como de lugar

-Alice, puedo hacerte una pregunta, pero no te ofendas bueno??- dijo el

-si, con confianza- dije sentandome arriba del mueble de cocina y el poniéndose frente a mi

-eres asi de entusiasta en tu vida personal?? digo, con los chicos que te gustan?- dijo el con una mirada totalmente desafiante, una que no conocía en el.

-No, en realidad soy totalmente tímida, ni siquiera soy capaz de hacer algo con el chico que me gusta, no paso de amistad- dije triste mientras miraba el piso

-Alice... a ti... a ti, a ti te gusta alguien??- dijo Jasper derrumbado

-claro! A ti no- el muy menso se caería de bruces al piso si le dijera que es el

-si, también me gusta alguien, pero creo que no le intereso- dijo el, haciendo que ahora a mi se me cayera el alma al piso

-debe ser muy afortunada no crees?- dije tratando de hacer como si nada

-quien?? Bella?- dijo el, idiota

-no!, que eres mongo!, te hablo de la chica que te gusta- dije

-no, el afortunado soy yo, de haberla conocido, de compartir pedacitos de mi vida con ella, de poder mirarla, mimarla, o simplemente sonreirle- miró hacia un punto inexistente de la cocina, tomo mi taza y me la paso- soy muy afortunado- dijo mirandome a los ojos

-la conosco??- si, a que a todas las chicas somos asi de masoquistas como para hasta pedir una descripción de la mujer que nos quita el hombre

-tal vez, no lo se- dijo el con aire misterioso

-y tienes oportunidad con ella??- dije como para terminar de desilusionarme

-no lo se- dijo de nuevo triste- yo creo que no

-me dirás quién es?- insistí

-algún día- dijo el, ayudandome a bajar y dirigiéndome a su sala

-Hablamos un par de horas acerca de lo que haríamos con Edward y Bella, y lo resolvimos en una cita a ciegas. Esperábamos que ese par nos lo pusiera fácil. Pero mas que ellos en este minuto me intrigaba mas lo que Jasper sintiera por esa extraña y afortunada chica.

_._

_._

_La linda parejita que transcurre_

_ por el viejo teclado de baldosas_

_ sabe y no sabe de su amor a término_

_ o de las marcas que impondrán los días_

_ la linda parejita en su burbuja_

_ no quiere saber nada de cenizas_

_ ni de cuevas ajenas ni de fobias_

_ solo pide quererse a encontronazos_

.

.

.

Que ganas de poder estar en su lugar, pero la guerra no se pierde en una batalla y había decidido conquistar a Jasper.

Reí internamente de saber que todo esto lo hacia mientras Jasper dormía.

Me baje del sillón, no sin antes hechar una mirada a como el dormía. Siempre era un deleite observarlo, desde el día que lo ví en el hospital me acostumbré a hacerlo y siempre que pasabamos alguna noche juntos, como buenos amigos, no podía evitar despertar antes solo para verlo dormir. Ver su rostro calmo, unas primeras y finas arrugas por quizás que disgustos, unos labios finos que se abren levemente, y esa expresión de paz extrema. Realmente me pego fuerte.

Preparé creps de manjar para desayunar y chocolatada, una manía que Bella me estaba pegando.

La dejé en la mesa de arrimo de su sillón y lo mecí levente.

Jazz- dije- Jasper!!- repetí, pero nada. Pero se me había venido una gran idea a la mente. Lo despertaría con un suave roce de labios. Lo anhelaba tanto que temblaba, la única ves que lo hice fue una noche en el hospital y fue tan... muerto!!... imaginen que besan a un cadaver, es lo mismo, asi que no lo intente mas por que me sentia muy extraña, pero ahora Jasper estaba dormido, un beso inocente no haría nada. Asi que me acerqué, lentamente y cuando estaba a escasos centimetros de su boca, cerré mis ojos y pedí al cielo completo que todo resultara de manera favorable a mi.

Jasper por favor despierta- dije, fue como una advertencia que finalmente decidí concretar- si no despiertas te beso!- dije mas fuerte, pero de su boca salio un ronquido solamente, totalmente sexy, aunque habría sido gracioso que despertara y me dijera "ok!! desperté no beses!!!!!", pero no lo hizo asi que seguí en mi misión - te besaré, pero que conste que estas advertido- dije cerrando la distancia que nos separaba.

Creo que ni un millon de chocolates suizos,o el que pudiera fabricar willie wonka seria tan genial como probar los labios de Jasper, presioné firmemente mis labios sobre los de el tratando de hacer este momento totalmente eterno, sin importar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, por que realmente este beso es el mas dulce de todos los besos.

-estoy soñando o despierto??- susurró Jasper sobre mis labios con los ojos cerrados

-entremedio- volví a susurrar contra sus labios, sin separarnos- quieres que me aleje?- pregunte con duda, no contaba con que pasara un brazo por mi cintura y me pusiera sobre el sin dificultad

-hagamos que estoy soñando, el mas dulce de los sueños y tu Alice me sigues besando, por que cuando despierte, me daré cuenta que es otra de mis fantasías y sueños y no estarás aqui- Jasper no quería abrir los ojos, y me besó el con mas pasión, ejerciendo presion de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo como si realmente fuera a irme, acariciaba mi cintura y mi espalda mientras yo jugaba con su cuello. Pidio permiso para profundizar el beso, al cual accedí gustosa y senti que me derretía como mantequilla cuando su lengua hizo contacto con la mia. Podía existir un punto en el que te pudieras sentir mas amada que ahora?. Lo dudo.

-Jasper- susurré- por favor abre los ojos

-no!- dijo aferrandose a mi- no, por que te vas a ir, se que estoy soñando, aunque es muy real y huele a creps!- enterró su cara en mi cuello- no quiero despertar

-como te pruebo que esto no es sueño??- dije, pero no necesité respuestas por que le golpeé su parte mas sensible con mi rodilla al ponerme de pie, lo cual hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y me viera

-creo que no es un sueño y tu me besaste!- dijo apuntandome, mientras reía- y eres un duende psicópata para despertar a alguien

-gracias por despertar- dije seria- siento lo de haberte besado, sabiendo que tu estás interesado en alguien mas, uff, perdon, fue imprudente de mi parte- y en esa parte de nuestras vidas mis zapatos se hicieron realmente atractivos de mirar. Hasta que Jasper se paró frente a mi, tomó mi menton, me hizo mirarlo y simplemente me beso.

-Tu eres de quien estoy totalmente enamorado, me tienes loco Alice!!- dijo pegando su frente junto a la mia- enserio!

-Jasper!- dije tomando sus manos- te amo

-...- el solo me miró, la mirada mas dulce y linda que me han dedicado, acarició mi rostro suavemente con la punta de sus dedos, ante el contacto cerré los ojos. Beso mi frente y finalmente dijo- yo te amo mas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward's Pov**

Soy totalmente un zombie, si zombielandia tuviera un lider ese sería yo, llevo dos meses de vacaciones y no se que hacer, pienso todo el maldito día en Bella. Se que desistí de ir a verla todos los días pero que puedo hacer si ella no quiere nada conmigo. A lo mejor soy demasiado amargado y miserable para ella y su mundo de colores. Soy un freezer, cooler, o un pingüino con traje formal. Soy un idiota que no sabe conquistar chicas, o que solo atrae las equivocadas, por que las que realmente me interesan las repelo, como si fuera mierda.

Hace un par de días llamó Jasper para decirme que nos juntaríamos los tres para ir a tener una noche de hombres, que nos juntaríamos en la Picolla Roma para inciar la noche. Asi que finalmente estaba decidido a salir de zombielandia, aunque la barba la conservaría, me da aire de ser apático, asi no se acercarán chicas.

Al llegar me instalé en la barra del local para esperarlos, mi sorpresa fue al encontrarme ahi mismo a Bella. Pero no era mi Bella, ella estaba triste, ya no lucía colores lindos o broches locos, era una Bella seria, triste, resignada, al parecer ella estaba siendo tan infeliz como yo. Lo cual me dio fuerzas de acercarme y dejar de vivir en este letargo y ser felices.

-Bella- dije tratando de sonar lo mas firme posible, ella se giró desconsertada y sorprendida de verme

-mataré a Alice por esto- dijo murmundo bajito

-por que?- dije ido

-cospiración, nos organizaron esto para estar juntos- dijo, pero yo no mataría a Alice, planeaba hacerle el mejor regalo de su vida

-no quieres estar aquí?- pregunté triste

-no- ok, golpe bajo

-por que?- decidí seguir siendo masoquista

-por que siempre daño a todo lo que amo-dijo ella- por eso tengo que dejarte para siempre, además me he portado como una idiota y soy demasiado orgulloza como para disculparme

-por que?, digo, por que quieres dejarme para siempre??- dije totalmente angustiado

-por que no te merezco,nunca seré lo suficientemente buena para ti, por eso me voy- dijo seria aunque con los ojos llenos de tristeza, me acerqué a ella y puse un mecho de cabello atrás de su oreja y sonreí

-Isabella, como no te das cuenta que yo no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tu no existas- dije acariciando su rostro, ella se estremecio al contacto y tomo mi mano

-lo siento, pero no es discutible, me marcho para no dañarte- dijo besando mi mano, pero yo fui mas rápido y la tiré contra mi, dejandola pegada a mi y su rostro ligeramente separado del mio

-si es dicutible, por que yo te amo mas que a mi vida como para dejarte partir y si lo haces no te quepa duda que te seguiré sabes por que??- dije mirandola desafiante, ella negó con su cabeza- por que te amo

-irlanda- dijo, algo como para sacarte de onda por la que es como si en ves de gritar bingo en un juego dijeras zapatoooooos!

-Disculpa?- dije

-allá voy, no me pidas mas detalles, pero me voy a ir, necesito huir mas, por que asi soy, me aterra la sola posibilidad de perderte y renuncio a ti para que seas feliz- beso levemente mis labios y ahi dejandome totalmente atótinoto, se marchó.

Pero fui mas rápido y la logré alcanzar. Ella me miraba entre asustada y resignada su hollywooodense salida no había resultado, yo había sido rápido y la logré interceptar

- sueltame Edward porfavor- dijo ella suplicándome

-no- dije serio

- por favor!, dejame ir- dijo ella

- no- repetí

- por que?- preguntó ella con un suspiro de resignación

- por que no puedes besarme de esa manera y marcharte- dije sonriendo torcido

- y de que manera te besé según tú?- dijo ella mordiendose el labio inferior, provocándome

- muy apagada, como una despedida- dije

- eso es lo que estoy haciendo, me estoy despidiendo de ti para siempre- dijo, yo solo la tomé mas fuerte poniéndola frente a mi

-curioso, por que yo no voy a dejar que te vayas y me dejes- dije serio

- suenas como maniático- dijo ella un poco asustada

- y como quieres que no lo sea, soy un hombre enamorado, desesperado por que la única oportunidad que me ha dado la vida de volver a amar se va por que piensa que no es lo suficientemente buena para mi- dije frustrado

- haces que se oiga como una estupidez lo que dije- dijo ella

- es que es la estupidez mas grande que has dicho- le dije de nuevo riendo, se que me debe estar odiando por hacerlo tantas veces pero ella me torturó durante mucho tiempo

- y que quieres hacer conmigo?- dijo

- esto- dije acercándola por la cintura y finalmente besandola como se debe, hasta que sentí que Bella no respiraba- Bella, respira porfavor

- y como se hace eso- preguntó media atontada provocándome carcajadas- lo siento - murmuró sonrojándose y mordiendo su labio

- no hagas eso- dije, realmente me descontrolaba me provocaba yo moder ese labio

- que cosa??- dijo

- morder tu labio- respondí

- lo siento de nuevo- dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho

- Bella, no te vayas por favor- dije levantando su rostro hacia mi

- lo siento Edward, de verdad es lo mejor para todos- dijo ella

- pero no es lo mejor para mi, Bella, sólo dame una oportunidad, porfavor- dije suplicando

- no puedo Edward- dijo acariciando mi cara- de verdad

- dame una noche para convencerte- dije serio

- me estas haciendo una propuesta indescente Edward Cullen????????- dijo muy seria e incluso molesta

- no- respondí- no haré nada que tú no quieras

-esta bien- dijo.

Nos encaminamos a mi auto y la lleve a mi apartamento. Ella se sentó donde solía hacerlo, donde me dejo por última vez, se acercó a mi y me beso con una fuerza, una pasión que parecía que no era ella, estaba desesperada, lo que me impulsó a seguir con el acometido de esa noche. Ella me amaba y me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. Al poco tiempo, no sabía como, estábamos en mi habitación besándonos como locos y deshaciendonos de todo lo que nos estorbaba incluso la ropa.

- puedo detenerme cuando quieras Bella, no quiero que te sientas presionada a seguir con esto- dije con la poco cordura que me quedaba, literalmente ella me hacía perder la cabeza y alborotaba todas mis hormonas

- quiero que sigas Edward, quiero que esto sea contigo y con nadie mas-dijo ella besándome

-te amo- le dije mientras besaba su cuello y con mis manos me deshacía suavemente de su blusa, parecía que para ella todo era una tortura. Estaba conciente que era su primera ves, por eso había decidido hacer todo de manera lenta y procurando hacerla sentir especial y amada, sobre todo amada.

- y yo a ti- dijo ella besándome.

...

Nunca pensé que pudiera existir una noche mas linda que aquella, en la cual disfrutara de su calor, de sus besos, de su cuerpo, de que llegara a la cima junto conmigo realmente fue hermoso, fue la mejor forma de expresarle amor a alguien. Apenas pusiera un pie en la calle buscaría el anillo mas fino y hermoso y le pediría que fuera mi esposa.

Lo que no contaba era que al despertar y tratar de abrazar a mi Bella, solo encontré una almohada con su olor y una nota breve.

_" Soy una cobarde, pero no tolero perder a los que amo. Te libero de esta maldición que me ata, prometeme que serás feliz y tendrás muchos hijos rubios y lindos. Y que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar por obra del destino comprando café, como en un principio._

_No olvides que te amo, y lo haré siempre. Siempre serás el principe de mis cuentos, pero nunca podré ser tu princesa, lo siento._

_Bella"_

* * *

Soy la mas mala de este mundo no?? a que me odian??. Seeeh, por muchos motivos y las entiendo , yo también odio a mis autoras cuando no actualizan. Pero hoy recién me conseguí un compu para terminar el capitulo y editarlo un poco y subirlo.

Lo que me tiene muy triste y desmotivada es que ya no llegan tantos reviews :( y eso como autora es totalmente desmotivante, como vas a seguir escribiendo si parece que nadie se toma el tiempo de dejar aunque sea un mínimo comentario. De verdad chica se los digo, estoy muy desmotivada por eso y asi como ando, soy capaz de que Edward se enamoré de rosalie y Bella se casé con Jack en irlanda.

Eso, hasta ahí mis quejas :P

cariños a todas y bueno, disfruten sus vacaciones las que lo estan y las demas! vamos que se puede!

Bella Lee


	9. La vida ya no es vida

**_La vida ya no es vida_**

.

.

.

.

A lo mejor es cierto, soy una cobarde y estoy huyendo y no debería dejarlo cuando se que me ama tanto como yo a el. Pero si puedo evitar que el sufra lo haría una y mil veces mas.

Estos meses sin el han sido realmente horribles. No hay noche que no se presente en mis sueños, que no sienta como me llama o como lo veo llorar mientras me voy, suelo despertarme diciendo que solo es mi imaginación que el ahora debe ser feliz mientras yo tengo que ser fuerte.

Pero lo extraño. Sus bromas, sus locuras, su seriedad, su incapacidad de disfrutar las cosas, su pesimismo, sus brazos, sus besos sobre mi cuerpo aunque fueran solo una noche, añoro con locura sentir esa aterciopelada vos y esa sonrisa torcida cuando hago alguna tontera. Quiero ver aunque sea una ves mas brillar esos ojos verdes profundos, los quiero viéndome a mi.

Pero soy asi, egoísta y cobarde. Tres meses han pasado desde que deje a Edward y USA, Irlanda es un bonito lugar muy verde, demasiado verde, en parte me recuerda a Forks, pero me agrada.

La rutina parte de una forma distinta, despierto muy temprano y tomo camioneta que me paso el hospital, para salir rumbo a el a eso súmenle que debo conducir 100 km todos los días ida y vuelta, y si no es mi día un rebaño de ovejas se cruza para hacerme la vida imposible. Asi que para pasar ese rato empecé a tejer.

Mis amigos aquí no son muchos, dos para ser exactos, Amanda y Jacob, no, no son pareja son médicos residentes igual que yo, aunque ellos son nativos de aquí y aman la clínica rural, no huyen como yo. Asi que como saben mi situación y me "odian" por haber hecho lo que hice, me apodaron la fugitiva Swan. Gracioso

-Que pasa Bella?- dijo Mandy acariciándome el cabello

-No lo se, creo que comí algo que me hizo mal al estómago- dije tocándome la parte que me dolía

-Llevas mucho asi de enferma, no tendrás problemas de vesícula?- dijo Jake

-No creo, solo son vómitos nada mas, yo creo que es gastritis- dije

-Mmm… es una gastritis muy extraña no crees??- insistió Jake

-Que estas tratando de decirme??- me asusté

-Nada, solo que me preocupas…- me abrazó y acariciaba mi cabello- sabes que si te pasa algo no se que haría

-Seguir viviendo idiota!- le dije en broma- dale! Si no hace mucho que nos conocemos!

-El sólo rió y avanzó hasta la ficha de un paciente y procedió a atenderlo

-Deberías hacer lo mismo si te sientes bien- dijo Mandy dándome ánimos- si no, puedes tomarte el día

-Gracias- dije agradecida

Continue con mi turno de la misma forma que todos los días, tragándome las nauseas y vomitando lo menos posible, tendría que hacer una visita al gastroenterólogo cuanto antes.

-te llevo a casa?, no tienes muy buena cara- dijo Jake

-y tu auto?- dije

-no importa lo dejo aquí y me quedo en tu casa, en verdad Bella estás blanca como papel, necesitas que alguien cuide de ti- a veces cuando Jake hablaba asi se parecía terroríficamente a Edward.

Pero Jake era un cuento aparte, mas alto que Edward, con una piel morena y una sonrisa demasiado amistosa y demasiado atractiva, Jacob era el mejor remedio a mi enfermedad, pero no podía darle ilusiones de algo a lo que jamás correspondería.

Confiaba mucho en el a pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo aquí, siempre el me a ayudado de manera desinteresada, se preocupaba, pero a pesar de increíble belleza y desinteresado cariño , no lo podía ver como nada mas que a un amigo.

**Edward pov**

Decir que la partida de Bella me dejo devastado es poco.

Explicar que ella se llevo la poca vida, es realmente nada. Estos meses de los cuales ya perdí la cuenta, han sido los mas duros, incluso mas que aquellos que ella no me hablaba.

Cerré mi negocio con los chicos, realmente no podía seguir trabajando no tenía cabeza, mis padres incluso me han recomendado que estudie otra cosa, total aun soy joven, pero en verdad no quiero nada, me dedico a tocar el piano, a beber mas scotch del que esta permitido y fumar mas de diez cigarrillos en un día, todo con tal de hacer mas tolerable las horas que no estoy con ella. Acortar un tiempo infinito, uno que se que nunca mas va a llegar.

En varias ocasiones los chicos me dijeron que la buscara, que corriera a tomar el primer vuelo a Irlanda y la siguera que no fuera idiota, pero yo solo respondí que si ella si quiso ir volvería de la misma manera, ya me había cansado de rogarle tanto.

-Nos asustas, no es normal todo lo que haces- dijo Emmett

-Es mi vida, no es tu problema hermano- dije

-Claro que lo es, eres mi hermano!, mirate como estás… diablos! Se supone que el inmaduro aquí soy yo- dijo el haciendo un mal chiste, reí por pleitesía

-Ya ves… me pego fuerte- dije

-Pero no es una excusa- habló Jasper por primera ves en la tarde- beber y fumar y no comer asi como tu lo estás haciendo no es sano

-Insisto que me siento bien asi- repetí

-Sabes que si necesitas ayuda para llegar a ella puedes contar conmigo, sabes que Alice te lo soltará en un tris- dijo

-No me interesa tu oferta Jasper, gracias amigo- dije

-No pasaron ni un par de horas cuando ambos desistieron de ayudarme y se fueron del basurero que se había transformado mi casa, incluso oí a Emmett decir que se bañaría tres veces por que no sabía que pestes podían estar circulando por mi casa.

Uff… me siento agobiado de estar aquí, de estar en esta casa. Asi que decidí tomar un poco de aire fresco, camine a un bar cercano para matar un poco el tiempo.

-Que vas a beber?- dijo el cantinero

-Tequila, un shot- dije había que ahogar las penas rápido

-En un minuto- al rato trajo el largo vaso y plato con limón y sal- que disfrutes

Cuando ya iba como en el cuarto shot sentí como una atractiva mujer se sentaba a mi lado. Era realmente algo grotesco, era de esa clase de mujeres que tu miras y gritan sexo! Todo su cuerpo.

Llevaba unos cortos shorts de razo negro y una polera blanca strapless, notablemente sin brasier abajo, era rubia de los ojos verdes, realmente muy insitante para cualquier hombre.

-Que haces aquí tan solo cariño?- dijo ella

-Disculpa?- la mire

-Perdona por no presentarme, soy Lauren- dijo

-Ahh… yo soy Carlos- mentí

-Que nombre mas sensual- dijo acercándose a mi, poniendo su mano en mi pecho

-Disculpa pero creo que estas confundiendo las cosas- dije corriéndola hacia atrás

-Acaso no he dejado claras mis intensiones contigo?- dijo bajando su mano hasta mi muslo

-Pues a mi no me interesan- dije, pero ella fue mas rápida y se lanzó a mis labios besándome de la manera mas asquerosa que lo han hecho, pasándome su lengua a la fuerza sobre mis labios cerrados y reclamándolos con furia, la alejé lo mas caballerosamente que pude, dejé 20 dólares en la barra y me fui lo mas rápido que pude cerciorándome que la tal Lauren no me siguera.

Después de tal arrebato llegue a mi casa exhausto, pensé por última ves en el día en Bella, en lo que hacía, en cuanto la seguía extrañando y no supe en que minuto me quedé dormido.

**Bella Pov**

Cuarto mes en Irlanda. Llevaderos , pero no fáciles, sigo extrañando demasiado a Ed, hace unas semanas llego una enfermera nueva de campaña, también de USA, se llama Rosalie Hale, muy guapa, demasiado guapa para su bien y hemos hecho buen fiato, es mas como mi cable a tierra.

-Hey bells!!- dijo trayéndome una ficha

-Dime- dije poniendo mi fonendoescopio en el cuello

-Hoy es mi bienvenida, adivina que haremos!- dijo dando saltitos y pensé que ella y Alice se llevarían muy bien

-No lo se, carne asada?- dije en un mal intento

-Noo, pava!, serán ostras con champagne!!!- y aplaudió- no llegues tarde y….

-Y…- le dije siguiéndole el juego

-Matt se le declarará a Lily!!, no es romantico?- dijo ella

-Si, es lindo, pero tu sabes que esas cosas romanticas no me tiran mucho- dije

-Pero Bells, no por que tu desaprovecharas tu oportunidad por miedosa, significa que la gente no tiene derecho a ser feliz- dijo sermoneándome

-A veeeer- le dije- tu no eres la mas indicada para decirme eso, tu plantaste a Royce en el altar!

-Yaaa pero es que era mal amante, asi cualquiera, un hombre aburrido en la cama para el resto de mi vida??? JODER!! Antes me hago monja!- rió- nos vemos a la noche

Al terminar mi turno me dirigí a mi casa a tomar una ducha y un cambio de ropa, pero tuve que usar una que me quedara un poquito mas holgada dado que todas mis playeras decidieron encoger en Irlanda, menos yo. Un asco, debo estar comiendo mas por esto del frio y la ansiedad, justo antes de salir sonó el teléfono, pero podía ser Jake avisando que vendría por mi, asi que corrí para alcanzarlo.

-Isabella Swan- dije

-Bella!- dijo la duende al otro lado de la línea

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- chille de la emoción

-Cómo estas?- dijo ella

-A punto de salir de mi casa- dije con honestidad

-Tienes una cita??- dijo ella mas seria

-No, sabes que no he querido nada de citas después de lo de… de lo de… de lo de Edward- logré decir

-Sabes que estas perdiendo el tiempo, el te ama y esta desecho por tu culpa Bells- dijo ella

-Y que quieres que haga??, que tome el primer avión y corra a sus brazos??- dije con ironía

-Pues no sería malo- dijo ella de la misma manera

-Lo siento Alice, no voy a volver- dije

-Lo se Bells, no se por que aun intento convencerte, en fin amiga, ve a tu reunión social y me avisas si te pasa algo, porfavor ten mucho cuidado, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo

-Hahaha tranquila, que si me muero serás la primera en saberlo- dije riendo

-No seas cruel!, cuidate chau- dijo y colgó la llamada.

La advertencia de Alice me dejó inquieta, últimamente las cosas asi me dejaban mas paranoica que de costumbre, incluso había pensado decirle a Rose que se viniera a vivir conmigo para no pasar tanto tiempo sola y pensando estupideces. Pero sabía que lo que dijo Alice no fue por que si, sería mejor tomar medidas.

A la hora y media llegue al restaurante donde sería la bienvenida-compromiso de Rose. Ella al verme corrió a abrazarme y me dijo

- nena! Al fondo esta el marisco y la gente del hospital, a tu derecha se sirve el licor, pero cuidado! Que una de ella contiene un precioso anillo de brillantes que será para lily, no vayas a bebértelo!

- esta bien, pero antes, quiero decirte algo, es pedirte un favor- dije con cara de angustia

- pero!, lo que tu quieras!, dime donde firmo- dijo ella bromeando

- gracias Rose, pero ando un poquito espirituada y temo que algo malo me suceda, tu sabes que no tengo familia y en caso de que me llegara a pasar algo aquí, quiero que llames a esta chica a este número- dije entregándole los datos de Alice- sólo guardalos es una tontera en realidad

- ojalá asi sea por que no me haría gracia que te pasara algo, eres mi amiga y sería terrible, tienes que ser mas positiva Bells- dijo y se alejo a celebrar con el resto.

Seguí hacia el lavabo para refrescarme un poco, cuando de paso veo una televisión transmitiendo las noticias económicas y veo que anuncian el retiro de Edward, con su imagen. Me partió el alma, por primera ves sentí el peso de todo lo que había hecho, del daño que le hice, de lo cobarde que había sido. Me alejé corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, pero tropecé, antes de llegar al piso Jake me estaba afirmando, aunque el se tambaleaba un poco.

-Estás bien?- le dije

-Cre.. cree… creo que si- dijo, le costaba unir palabras por que estaba notablemente borracho

-Estas borracho!- le dije riendo, por que se veía muy gracioso

-Lo se, pero ahora que te veo, aprovecharé de hacer algo- dijo y en un movimiento rápido me agarró de la cintura y me acerco y simplemente me beso.

Estaba en shock!, por que siempre supe que le interesaba a Jake pero nunca pensé que tendría el valor de hacer algo asi, me asusté, asi que alejé a Jacob lo mas rápido que pude de mi y comencé a vomitar a su lado pero asi como si hubiese comido tres toneladas de comida en descomposición. Sentí a Rose a mi lado afirmándome el cabello y cuando finalmente terminé, todo se fue a negro.

**Alice pov**

-No puedes negar que fue mala idea- dijo Emmett a Edward

-Claro!- dije- si tu no vas a tus amigos, ellos vienen a ti

-Muy graciosa duende, pero sabes que no estoy de ánimos- dijo cansado

-Y cuando lo estarás?, no crees que esta llegando el momento de dar vuelta la página hermano?- dijo Jazz

-No lo se, no me siento listo- respondió

-Y si ella vuelve?- pregunté lo que todo ellos se estaban muriendo por preguntar

-No lo se- se pasó la mano por el alborotado cabello

-No me digas que serías tan idiota de pedirle que sea tu novia?- dijo Emmett

-Bueno, si, es que tu sabes que la idiotez Cullen es genética, pero tu heredaste mas que yo- dijo bromeando, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo

-Idiota, pero te entiendo- resopló Emmett, luego de darle una colleja- yo también haría lo mismo por amor

-Es una pena oso que no tengas novia- dije

-No ha llegado la mujer perfecta, pero digamos que me entro harto con hartas para ser el mas perfecto para esa perfecta mujer- dijo riendo, yo solo pensé idiota!

Estábamos pasando un buen rato cuando como a la 1 am suena mi celular, supuse que sería Bella por lo del cambio de horario, pero no.

-No vas a contestar amor?- dijo Jazz, asentí y presione la tecla de contestar

-Bueno?- dije

-Perdona la hora pero eres tu Alice Brandon?- dijo una vos un poco angustiada

-Si, con quien hablo?- dije

-Rosalie Hale, soy amiga de Bella Swan, ella me pidió que si le pasaba algo malo te avisara- me dejo en blanco y la cara que debo haber puesto espanto a mis amigos y todos preguntaban cosas que no recuerdo- estás ahí?

-Dime, que le pasó a Bella?- Edward se crispó al escuchar la oración y su cara se lleno de angustia

-No lo sabemos, hace meses que esta asi, vomita como loca, come mucho, duerme mucho asi que la han hospitalizado, pero como somos rural todo se demora mucho mas, ella solo pide verte, te necesita- dijo Rosalie

-Esta bien, voy a sacar en este minuto mi ticket y viajo, dile a Bella que resiste y no se le ocurra morirse mientras voy de camino- colgué la llamada y todos me miraban con cara de "dinos lo que pasa"

-Y…?- dijo Jasper

-Lo siento Edward- dije

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????? No me digas que… que se esta muriendo??- dijo el desesperado

-No, no lo saben, no saben nada de lo que sucede, esta hospitalizada, la tienen cedada por el dolor y no logran saber lo que tiene, pide verme asi que voy por mis cosas para viajar- dije poniéndome de pie

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Jasper

-Yo … yo… yo también, que diablos- dijo Edward- ya no aguanto mas, necesito verla!

-Y yo me quedo aquí solo??? Oh no… yo también iré a aventurar en Irlanda- dijo Emmett

-Ok… en una hora en el aeropuerto- dije y todos salimos a arreglar nuestras cosas

* * *

M_e odian??, debería cada ves me borro mas tiempo, pero... buenas noticias!!_

_ya tengo mi lap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DD:D:D:D:D_

_asi que eso significa que tal ves en menos de una semana, o si mandan unos 10 reviews estoy actualizando._

_creo que fui un poquito cruel con ellos, pero tranquilas que aqui viene el reencuentro!!... _

_y doy premio de elegir una escena de historia, para la respuesta mas creativa a la enfermedad de Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1_

_Eso cariños_

_Bella Lee  
_


	10. Gastritis con patas

**Gastritis con patas**

.

.

.

.

-Dónde estoy?- pregunté aun con la vista un poco borrosa

-En un hospital- dijo una vos que a lo lejos me sonaba conocida, pero no lograba distinguir nada, ni siquiera siluetas- aun estas sedada, sabes quien soy?

-No lo se- dije aun perdida- pero te conozco

-Soy Rose, mujer! Y no sabes el susto que me has dado!, asi que ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo- dijo abrazándome

-Y que fue lo que pasó?- dije aun desorientada, es que esto de ser yo la enferma te despista, es horrible!

-Te desmayaste y antes vomitabas como si hubieses comido mucha comida en descomposición, no tienes algo que decirme??- dijo con tono picaresco

-No, además no se, yo creo que debe ser gastritis siempre he dicho lo mismo, ahora…- dije yo seria- dime que nos has hecho una locura y has llamado a Alice?

-Ehh…- ella se sonrojó y se acusó sola

-No puedo creerlo- dije agarrándome la cabeza- por que??

-Por que pensé que tenías algo mas grave que una gastritis, si hasta te desmayaste!- dijo ella desesperada- tu me dijiste algo, y yo lo cumplí cuando menos lo pensaste

-No puedo culparte, si no, darte las gracias, pero ahora conociendo a Alice, va a viajar hasta acá solo por una gastritis!

.

.

**Alice pov**

-Hay chicas sexys en Irlanda??- dijo Emmett y lo golpeé por enésima ves en este viaje- ouch!, yo solo decía

-A lo mejor encuentras una y decides asentar cabeza- dijo Edward- al mismo tiempo que yo me caso con un.a oveja

-Ahahaha- reímos todos, es que Edward era otro ahora que íbamos camino de ver a Bella, había decidido afeitarse y cambiar un poco mas su apático carácter, en parte, estaba volviendo a ser el mismo, cosa que me agrada mucho, pero esperaba que no se fuera a defraudar

-En que piensas- dijo Jasper tomando mi mano tiernamente

-En Edward, y lo feliz que se ve- dije mirándolo

-Si, a mi también me sorprende, parece que realmente le dio fuerte por que después de todo lo que ha pasado el, respecto al amor, lo que le ha costado ser feliz con Bella, entonces creo que el se esta aferrando a esta última esperanza- dijo sabiamente mi Jazz

-Te entiendo, pero no lo culpo, el quiere ser feliz y se lo merece… ojalá que todo salga bien con Bella- apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y me dormí el resto del viaje

-Al rato, pero muuuucho rato, comienzo a sentir como Jasper me habla a lo lejos, diciéndome que hemos llegado. Lo primero que vi al salir del aeropuerto fue verde, todo verde muy verde, y pensé ¿Dónde rayos se vino a meter Bella?, pero bueno ella es asi, no la culpo, ella es dueña de hacer sus cosas, asi que me dirigí a información para preguntar por el hospital de campaña donde estaba internada Bella. Asi que tomamos una camioneta para llegar al lugar.

-Por que quise venir, aquí no habrán chicas sexys- dijo Emmett golpeando su cabeza con las manos

**Edward pov**

Estaba realmente asustado, esto de haber decido ir a ver a Bella para ver que enfermedad tiene que esta tan grave, en realidad me preocupa ella, pero mas me asusta como ella enfrente que yo este aquí, mal que mal, ella no quiere saber nada de mi, por algo se vino a este rincón del mundo perdido, pero bueno, que pierdo?.

Decir que Irlanda era un lugar grato, totalmente de acuerdo, lindo lugar había escogido Bella para huir de mi, si todo salía bien, algún día la raptaría aquí de nuevo, algo asi como una segunda luna de miel. Al parecer el aire irlandés mes estaba dando un poco de positivismo y seguridad.

-En realidad complicado ser médico en el medio de la nada- dijo Alice- pero es un lindo lugar

-Es mejor entrar luego- dijo Jasper y entramos al pequeño hospital, en el centro del primer piso había una pequeña recepción, pero una curiosa escena nos hizo muy cómica de ver.

-Una rubia de metro setenta y cinco, creo, de una figura que una modelo mataría por tener y para que decir su belleza, wow, me bastó solo con ver a Emmett murmurar "En Irlanda si hay chicas sexys" y a su lado un moreno, con cara de sabérselas todas y sonrisa autosuficiente y demasiado blanca que parecía brillar, no se, algo de el no me agradaba, pero escuché atento la conversación

-Que haces aquí- dijo Rose

-Sabes que vengo a ver a Bella- dijo el con arrogancia

-No mereces verla, sabes que si ella se descompensó fue por tu culpa- dijo la blonda con un tono de amenaza

-Quiero asegurarme que este bien, soy doctor de este hospital también- dijo el mas arrogante que nunca, lo que hizo que me desagradara mas aun, o sea primero es el causante de que MI bella este como este y mas encima se porta asi con una, claramente, amiga de Bella

-Ella no quiere verte- dijo mordaz la rubia- sabes que te pasaste de la raya y Bella es demasiado buena como para decírtelo de frente, sólo confundiste las cosas

-Yo no confundí las cosas, si una chica linda es linda conmigo, es obvio que quiere tener algo mas que amistad- con esta frase sentí que me invadía una ira asesina, y lo siguiente que sentí fueron dos pares de manos sosteniéndome para no ir a golpearlo como se merecía

-Mejor aléjate de ella- dijo de nuevo amenazándolo

-Solo si me dejas ver los resultados de los exámenes y te dejo en paz- dijo tratando de hacer un buen intercambio

-No, mejor será que te marches- dijo ella de nuevo muy enojada, en eso Alice se adelanta como queriendo ayudar en la situación y dice

-Eres tu Rosalie??- dijo

-Alice?- dijo Rosalie

-Siii!!- chilló mi amiga- mucho gusto y siento que nos tengamos que conocer en esta situación- miró con repulsión a Jacob al cual no le quedó otro remedio que marcharse, luego nos hecho un vistazo y juro que cuando miro a Emmett se lamió sus labios. Quien entiende a la gente

-Haha no es problema estoy un poco acostumbrada, desde que conozco a Bella todas las cosas en mi vida están resultando ser gratamente extrañas- dijo con una sonrisa- y ustedes son?

-Pero que imbécil soy!- dijo Alice- te presento a los chicos- se acercó a Jasper- el es mi novio Jasper, su socio Emmett- quien le besó la mano y la chica sonrió como boba- y el ojiverde es Edward- ella me miro como si no se!, como si fuera la encarnación de un mito urbano no se.

-Edward Cullen, el único Edward Cullen en la vida de Bells?- dijo haciéndome sentir famoso

-Creo que si- ella llevó sus manos a la boca haciendo una expresión de asombro- se va a querer morir de verdad cuando te vea, quieren pasar a verla, yo tengo que ir por sus resultados- dijo , nosotros asentimos y ella nos llevo por un oscuro pasillo hasta la habitación de Bella. Cuando nos vio entrar se abrazó de Alice y los chicos y cuando finalmente me vio a mi, se puso pálida y sonrojada, me abrazó y susurró perdón, yo sólo la estreché contra mi y le dije que cuando se recuperara hablaríamos.

-Que bueno es verte mejor – dijo Alice – pero el look de enferma no viene

-Que cruel eres – dijo ella riendo, al rato de charlar los chicos dijeron que iban por comida y Emmett dijo que tal ves se hacía el enfermo para ver si una linda enfermera lo podía curar

-Quédate conmigo, porfavor – me suplicó y yo accedí

-Esta bien, pero no hablaremos de lo que paso ok?- dije

-Es un trato – dijo con una sonrisa

Hablamos de tantas cosas, su estadia en este país, sus anécdotas, en fin tantas cosas. Me dijo que tenía miedo de conocer el resultado de sus exámenes, por que hacía mucho tiempo que llevaba con estas molestias y bueno, lo peor que podía pasar era un cáncer o una úlcera. Juro que me asusté mucho con los posibles diagnósticos, sobretodo con el primero, pero bueno si ella cree que es eso, sus motivos tendrá, por algo estudió medicina.

Como a la hora de habernos quedado solos llegó el doctor acargo de Bella con sus resultados.

-Bells! – dijo con una sonrisa

-Doctor Cooper – dijo Bella a modo de saludo – el es Edward Cullen – dijo presentándome, yo estreché su mano a modo de saludo

-Mucho gusto – dije

-Tengo tus resultados – dijo ya mas serio el doctor – pero antes, quiero que me digas tus posibles diagnósticos

-Mmmm – dijo Bella – yo creo que puede ser una úlcera o de plantón un cáncer

-Buenas hipótesis , pero no, estas equivocada esta ves – dijo el doctor y ya estaba que lo besaba de felicidad

-Verás, a veces eres una chica muy inteligente y suspicaz y rara ves fallas en tus diagnósticos – dijo el doctor – pero una persona con los síntomas que tu tienes es mas común y sencillo hacer una muestra de gonadotrofina coriónica – dijo el doctor demasiado divertido, yo miré a Bella y esta se puso pálida de la impresión

-Para descartar que cosas?, por que no me puede dar elevada, es imposible – dijo ella

-A ver virgen maría – dijo el doctor, yo realmente no entendía nada de lo que ellos hablaban, mal que mal era ingeniero, no médico – esos milagros ya fueron, tu si sabes como vienen los bebes al mundo no? – dijo el doctor y yo cada vez mas perdido

-Cual fue el resultado? – dijo Bella impaciente

-Velo por ti misma – dijo el médico entregándole un sobre blanco y posteriormente abandonó la sala

-Que esperas para abrirlo, al menos sabes que no te estas muriendo – dije animándola

-Esta bien – dijo, y con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y se puso aun mas pálida y dijo – es imposible, por que para estar embarazada hay que tener sexo y yo no he tenido desde ti… - se llevo las manos a la boca y a mi se me fueron los colores del rostro, Bella estaba esperando un bebe, y un bebe mio

* * *

chicas, como regalo les dejo esto, es el capitulo sin editar de la historia, no he tenido tiempo a ver nada, ni cabeza.

no se si sabrán pero soy chilena y vivo en una de las ciudades devastadas por el megaterromoto de la pasada madrugada, estoy casi sin luz, sin telefono, sin internet! nada!, realmente la situacion en mi país es muy dificíl, gracias a dios mi familia y mi casa estan sin daños, pero todo es una locura... trataré de contestar sus reviews, pero creanme que en este momento no tengo cabeza para escribir, aun no logro superar completamente el trauma de haber vivido algo asi, mas sobretodo cuando hay replicas a cada rato

cariños! y fuerza a mis compatriotas!!!!!

Bella Lee


	11. Señor y Señora Cullen

**11° Señor y Señora Cullen**

Lo siguente que recuerdo, fue una camilla de hospital y un doctor con sonrisa burlona riéndose de mi poca tolerancia ante la noticia de ser padre.

Pero que esperan??, no es que este triste, al contrario me hace inmensamente feliz que una personita exactamente igual a mi o a Bella saliera de ella, era realmente hermoso. Lo que me asustaba es que aun me encontraba algo joven para ser padre, creo.

-Donde esta Bella, tengo que hablar con ella – dije incorporándome

-Al lado tuyo padre desmayo – dijo mirándome con reproche y levantando una ceja

-Hey! No te enojes! Sólo fue la impresión – dije mirándola y al parecer ella me entendió y se relajo un poco mas

-Te parece muy mal la noticia? – dijo ella ya con un poco mas de miedo

-Porque? – pregunté curioso

-Por que parece que ser padre no estaba dentro de tus planes de vida – dijo ella

-Claramente no, por que no se si tengo la paciencia y el tiempo de criar un bebe, pero llegas tu y pones mi mundo de cabeza, te arrancas, te persigo y mas en cima me tienes la linda noticia que seré padre, realmente Bella, creo que ya no tengo un esquema de vida – dije riendo

-Me parece, al fin has empezado a vivir – dijo sonriendo y estiró su mano para que pudiera tocarla

-Gracias – dije

-Por que? – pregunto

-Por haberme hecho vivir de nuevo – sonreí

.

.

.

.

**Alice pov**

Realmente estar en este país, algo frio y húmedo, en un lugar que no conozco y que casi todas las personas que son oriundas de aquí parecen que fueran ebrios adictos a la cerveza, o que en cada rincón pareciera que fuera a salir el lucky charm, me esta estresando en demasía

Jasper solo me abrasaba y me decía que tuviera paciencia, pero realmente era algo que se me estaba agotando.

-Necesito saber que es lo que esta pasando ahí adentro! O juro que tomaré como rehén al leprachaum y los irlandeses lo lamentaran – dije con impaciencia

-Hahahaa cariño, yo creo que si el leprachaum te viera en este minuto, tendría pesadillas contigo – beso mi cabeza – ya verás que todo sale bien

-Como si me hubiesen escuchado de algún lado, salió Edward sobándose un poco la cabeza, aun un poco desorientado, pero muy tranquilo, lo que hizo que mi ansiedad creciera aun mas.

Al encuentro de el salió Emmett y Rosalie, la amiga doctora de Bella y no se por que sospecho que también será muy muy muy amiga de Emmett en el futuro, si ya saben, las insinuaciones del oso son demasiado evidentes, o sea hace un rato lo oí decirle " doctora Hale creo que me duele justo aquí", mientras marcaba uno de sus enormes brazos. Pobre oso, parece que nunca le enseñaron como conquistar a una mujer.

En fin, no me desvio mas, necesitaba interrogar a Edward antes de volverme completamente loca.

-Dime que esta bien y no se esta muriendo – dije realmente alterada, el solo nos miró con cara desconcertada

-Pero habla de una buena vez!!! – rogó Rose

-Lo siento, es que creo que aun me cuesta ordenar las ideas – dijo Edward revolviéndose el pelo

-Es muy grave?- dijo Emmett

-No realmente grave, en realidad es raro aun, pero muy lindo – dijo el

-Entonces… dilo!!!- rugió Jazz, y realmente me dio risa, nunca había visto a Jasper tan exasperado, a lo mejor se lo estaba contagiando

-Vamos a ser padres – dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa

-Estas de joda??? – dijo Emmett

-No, de verdad Bella tiene cerca de tres meses o eso creo, en realidad yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas – dijo aun un poco asombrado

-Y cómo estás? – pregunte ya mas calmada

-Feliz, y es que como no estarlo?? – dijo radiante mi amigo

-

-

-

**Bella pov**

Ver todas estas situaciones me hacían pensar que el mundo puede ser muy loco, en un minuto sufres como desconsolada, otro ries por que la vida te bendice con cosas nuevas cada dia, pero ahora, me siento aun un poco desconcertada.

Ser mamá era algo que siempre había querido en mi vida, poder tener un pequeño pedacito de mi, y poder hacerlo feliz el resto de lo que me quedara de vida, era como una gran meta en mi vida.

Amaba a los niños, no niego que en este minuto de mi vida me sentía aterrada, por que los únicos modelos de paternidad que tenia en mi vida se habían ido de mi lado hacia ya un tiempo y no podían guiarme.

Recordar aquello hizo que se me entristeciera el alma, instintivamente llevé mi manos a mi invisible pancita, y pensé en mamá, en las noches cuando me arropaba y contaba un cuento de princesas y caballeros, esos donde siempre hay un final feliz, donde la princesa se convierte en reina y es justa y un amor eterno acompañándola hasta el final de sus días, haciendo historia para convertirse en un cuento de hadas.

La vida nunca es fácil, y al parecer los príncipes y las princesas no existen, todo esto pensaba hasta antes de ver a Edward llegar a este perdido espacio en el medio de la nada aquí en Irlanda, pero ya ven, corrió por media Europa tan solo para encontrarme y procurar que yo fuera feliz. Pero no solo eso, el llego y me han dado la noticia mas hermosa de este mundo, ser mamá.

Siento que desde el cielo, mis angelitos y mis padres deben estar chochos con la noticia, cuidándome, procurando que todo salga como tiene que salir, no puedo evitar imaginar como se tomarían ellos la noticia.

A mi madre la imagino dando saltitos, parecidos a los que da Alice, y abrazándome y diciéndome todo lo que haremos cuando nazca y compartiendo cosas que ella vivió con mi embarazo y tomándome una fotografía para iniciar un lindo álbum de embarazo, idea que claramente iba a concretar en mi realidad, luego Charlie me abrazaría y me felicitaría, estaría muy orgulloso de convertirse en abuelo.

-No deberías llorar – dijo Edward limpiándome con su mano una lágrima silenciosa que había huido de mis ojos

-Lo siento mucho, pero es que en momentos como estos no puedo evitar pensar en mis padres y bueno – suspiré – los extraño

-No te preocupes cariño – dijo abrazándome – nunca estarás sola en esto, tienes a mis padres también, a nuestros amigos, y obviamente a mi el que donó el espermatozoide ganador! – dijo apuntándose con aire de ganador.

-Ok, señor espermatozoide ganador, es mejor que se retire, por que me vestiré y saldré de esta habitación para poder seguir con mi trabajo – dije de manera muy fruncida

-Señorita Swan, siento que tengo un conflicto de intereses con usted, por que, no voy a permitir que usted se esfuerce ni siquiera en levantar una silla mientras cargues un bebe mio en tu vientre – dijo poniéndose de pie frente a mi

-Lo siento, señor Cullen, pero un embarazo no es invalidez, y yo trabajaré, además yo no soy un pedazo de carne que usted mande para lo que quiera – dije en el mismo tono que el utilizó conmigo, solo se rio, y finalmente me dijo

-Esperaré a fuera para que te puedas vestir con calma y después tu y yo tenemos que conversar – con esto, me dejó sola en la habitación y con la cabeza hecha un mar de dudas, que es lo que pretendía esta ves?

-

-

-

-

-

**Edward pov**

Pensé que todo lo que daba vueltas en mi cabeza en este momento eran locuras, que no tenían sentido. Creí que todo lo que estaba viviendo en estas semanas, meses, simplemente eran una invención de mi estresado cerebro. Pero no, una mañana, como cualquier otra se me cruzó la mujer de mi vida, para poner mi mundo de cabeza y mas que eso, para que ella se convirtiera en mi mundo, en mi razón de ser.

Y ahora las palabras locuras e impulsos eran algo común en el diccionario de mi vida. Asi que, que importaba?, haría de Bella mi esposa, y no por que llevara a mi hijo en sus entrañas, si no, por que simplemente no soportaba la idea de volverla a perder. Tenia que poner un anillo en su dedo.

-Necesito tu ayuda – le dije a Alice, mientras le daba a Bella tiempo de cambiarse

-Para que soy buena?? – dijo Alice con curiosidad

-Mmm, déjame pensar – dije sacando la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro de mi bolsillo – que te parece armar un escenario para mostrar esto? – cuando abría la caja enseñando el extraño diamante verde incrustado en un anillo de oro blanco

-Te vas a casar con ella?- dijo mi duende amiga con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos

-Que crees tu?- dije sonriendo

-Gracias, por hacerla asi de feliz – dijo abrazándome

Luego de un rato, Alice me dice que le diga a Bella que pasaré por ella a eso de las 8 pm, y que lleve ropa comoda, que simplemente será un picnic, asi que puntualmente pasé por ella a la hora acordada y quedé pasmado al verla.

Vestía unos sencillos jeans, unas sandalias comodas y una polera de gasa blanca algo suelta, me sonrió y puso un suave beso sobre mis labios, a lo que no me pude resistir y la tomé por sus pequeña cintura y la besé con un poco de necesidad y pasión

-Te extrañaba - dije sobre sus labios

-Y yo a ti – dijo ella sonriendo – donde me llevarás?

-Sorpresa – dije abriéndole la puerta del coche, y sonreí ante su frustración.

A eso de media hora de viaje, llegamos a una pequeña reserva salvaje de pinos y otras especies, en el centro un pequeño lago y luciérnagas comenzaban a iluminar la noche que empezaba a llegar.

Tomé de la cajuela todo lo que Alice me había dado para el picnic y de paso saque a bella del auto.

-Solo un picnic?- dijo Bella divertida

-Por que?, es muy poco cierto…? – dije pasándome una mano por el cabello, algo nervioso

-Ahahahaha – rio con fuerza ella

-No te rías, yo sabía que debía haber sido una cena en el hotel Radisson, pero todos me dijeron, que exageración y… - ella me callo con un beso y dijo

-Un picnic es perfecto para mi, pero para ti esto siempre es poco, disfrutas deslumbrando a los demás, pero esto es lo que me deslumbra a mi, la sencillez, lo único – dijo ella abrazándome y estirando la manta sobre el pasto

-Gracias – dije poniendo las cosas del picnic sobre la manta

-Y a que se debe todo esto? – dijo Bella dándole al clavo en el meollo de la sorpresa

-Esto Bella, es por que quiero- dije poniéndome de rodillas y sacando la cajita con el anillo – preguntarte, si te gustaría casarte conmigo? – pude ver el brillo de ilusión en sus ojos

-Oh por Dios Edward sii!!!!!!!!- dijo saltándo a mis brazos y besándome

-Pero con una condición – dije, ella se asusto

-Cual ¿??- dijo preocupada

-Tiene que ser ahora – dije con mi sonrisa torcida, al parecer era su favorita, mi respuesta llego junto con su sonrojo.

-Pero es imposible que nos casamos ahora, en medio de la nada – dijo mirándome como si me hubiese vuelto loco

-No cuando nos tienes a nosotros como amigos – dijo Alice saliendo de otra parte del parque.

A Bella casi se le cae la quijada de impresión, de ver a todos los chicos ahí, vestidos formales, con un oficial de registro civil, listo para iniciar nuestra boda.

-Se que te gustan las sorpresas y las cosas espontáneas, esto no podía ser menos – dije sonriendo – aceptas?

-Claro que si, señor Cullen, como decirle que no? – dijo sin separar su mirada de la mia

-Que bien, que quieran casarse – dijo Rosalie – pero ahora nos raptamos a la novia para prepararla – siguiente cosa en ocurrir, desaparece Bella con las chicas.

-Hasta que lo conseguiste Hermanito – dijo Emmett

-No creas que no he visto como miras a Rosalie, asi que no te hagas el gracioso – dije divertido

-Bella te hace bien, te hace sentir vivo – dijo Jazz sosteniendo una cámara filmadora

-Y eso para que es? – pregunte señalando la cámara

-Pues para grabar tu boda! – dijo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Minutos después…._

La visión mas perfecta que pude tener en mi vida, venia camino a mi, en un traje color crema de media pierna, caminando lentamente junto a sus dos amigas. Simplemente perfecta.

Con sus cabellos sueltos y unas pequeñas margaritas adornando sus manos, como ramo, ligero maquillaje, todo en armonía para ella. Todo hecho a mi medida, como si supiera que estaba hecha para mi. Realmente Bella me había robado algo mas que el corazón.

La besé tiernamente cuando llegué a mi lado

-Estoy nerviosa – dijo sonriendo

-Yo también – dije acariciando su rostro – al menos esta ves, la novia alcanzó a llegar al matrimonio

-Nunca voy a dejarte – dijo tomando con fuerza mi mano

-Buenas noches – dijo el juez – estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan

-No Edward no lo hagas ¡!!- histeriquió Emmett, como parte de su humorada actitud, Rosalie le pego una colleja, cosa que agradecí internamente

-Hay alguien que impida esta unión? – dijo mirando a los chicos, como nadie dijera nada, continuó – Edward Cullen, aceptas como esposa a la señorita Isabella Swan?

-Acepto – dije besando su mano

-Y tú Isabella Swan, aceptas como tu esposo al señor Edward Cullen?

-Siempre – dijo Bella

-Entonces, por el poder que me confiere la embajada de los estados unidos en Irlanda, los declaro marido y mujer – dijo el juez entregándonos una libretita – felicidades señores Cullen

* * *

_se que no tengo perdón_ y _me deben estar odiando, por no haber actualizado, pero creo que sufrí un colapso post terremoto, se me vieron demasiadas cosas encimas, reconstrucción, universidad, y la mas terrible de todas, la muerte de mi abuelito, y creo que aun no logro recuperarme al cien porciento, pero no queria fallarles, asi qeu como pude me sente frente al pc a escribirles este pequeño capitulo. ojala sea de su gusto (:_

_una mala noticia?_

_nos quedan solo dos capitulos mas, uno de historia y otro de epilogo. pero me odiarán esta historia tendrá un final muy distinto, inesperado, de verdad!!!_

_ya quiero escribirlo, es que de verdad la inspiracion para el final llego hace muy poco, y ojalá lo disfruten!_

_bueno, nos leemos lo mas pronto que pueda!! y ojalá entiendan si me demoro en actualizar...!_

_las quiero y de verdad gracias a todas por sus reviews!! y a las lectoras chilenas agradezco de todo mi corazon panzon! el saber que están bien y que se preocuparon por mi, lo mismo a las chicas que me mandaron sus saludos de tantas partes del mundo, estan todas en mi corazon!._

_Bella Lee  
_


	12. El fin?

**12° El fin?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Realmente todo lo que se vino después de la boda fue realmente hermoso. Recuerdo que nuestros amigos estaban realmente felices, quizás Jacob no se alegró tanto con la noticia y me dijo un par de cosas que eran claramente desventajas de estar con Edward, a lo que claramente yo no hice caso.

Por fin después de tantas cosas malas podía estar al lado del hombre que amaba y padre de mi bebe, o mas bien futuro bebe. Realmente después de tantos años de sufrimiento por la soledad la vida me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, o por fin mis padres se habían decidido a enviar al príncipe de mis cuentos, por que claramente ese era Edward Cullen.

Llevabamos exactamente cinco semanas de casados, eso quiere decir que también ya tengo una prominente pancita de cinco meses de embarazo, a la cual Edward se entretiene poniéndole comida, apoyando vasos o a veces cuando su chochera llega a mucho, la raya con plumones haciendo caritas felices.

Realmente a veces pienso que Edward se esta volviendo loco con lo del embarazo, yo por mi lado, lo tomo con mucha calma, suelo sentarme en una mecedora de madera, frente a mi ventana y le canto, cuento cosas de mis padres o simplemente le leo un libro.

Un detalle que había olvidado, tuvimos que comprar un apartamento nuevo, por que claramente ni su apartamento ni mi preciado pisito eran un buen lugar para establecer nuestra nueva familia, asi que compramos, o mas bien Edward compró un amplio piso en el centro de la ciudad de cuatro habitaciones y amplios ventanales, realmente inmenso, aunque no me gusta mucho, por que no se tan grande se hace un poco impersonal, es lo que necesitábamos para criar bien a nuestro pequeño o pequeña.

-Cariño…?- dijo Edward dejando sus llaves en la mesita de arrimo en la entrada.

-En la cocina! – dije yo mientras me apoyaba en la encimera

-Hola preciosa – dijo el sonriendo de lado y acorralándome entre sus brazos para comenzar a besarme – sabes? Estoy pensando seriamente en dejar a mi esposa y quedarme contigo

-De verdad? – dije- pero realmente crees que lo nuestro valga la pena como para dejarla a ella? - dije susurrando en sus labios

-No sabes cuanto – finalmente me beso de manera apasionada durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente bajo hasta mi enorme panza y dijo – tu pequeño debes ignorar estas ardientes muestras de afecto, te amo – dijo besándo mi pancita y el bebe de manera instintiva pateo-

-Parece que le agradas – dije bromeando

-A lo mejor debe pensar que soy su padre – dijo riendo yo sólo le mandé una colleja

-Ha ha ha llegaste muy gracioso hoy, que tal el trabajo?- dije como ya era costumbre

-Bien, realmente bien todo marcha muy bien – dijo riendo – realmente preciosa has traido equilibrio a mi vida – junto su frente con la mia – por eso te amo, y a ti?

-No me dejan hacer casi nada – hice un puchero – no cirugías, no trauma, no nadaaa! Parece que para ellos una mujer embarazada es una invalida!

-Pero Bella!, tienes que tomarlo con calma, sabes de sobra que ni deberías trabajar, tienes un embarazo de alto riesgo, y eso te lo dijo el médico en Irlanda, y aun asi tu te empeñas en trabajar – dijo el a modo de reproche

-Lo se, pero es que no me puedo quedar aquí haciendo nada de brazos cruzados, además prefiero estar el hospital por que en caso de que suceda algo malo, estaré ahí mismo – dije sonriendo y con eso ya sabía que lo había convencido

-Esta bien, pero por favor siempre ten mucho cuidado, me muero si le pasará algo a alguno de los dos – dijo pasándose su mano por el cabello

-Te amo – dije poniéndome de puntitas y besando su nariz

-Y yo a ti – dijo abrazándome

-Vas a cenar? – pregunté

-Depende – dijo con una cara picaresca

-De que? – respondí en el mismo tono

-De que si tu eres la cena – dijo atrayéndome a el y bueno… yo creo que ya es bastante obvio en que termino todo eso.

-Y asi eran mis días de casada, en el hospital aun me aburría mientras los demás se entretenían.

-A veces, solo a veces, me pasaba por neo natología para ver los bebés, y casi de manera inconsciente me acariciaba la pancita de solo mirarlos, y me preguntaba como era que iba a ser mi bebé, si iba a tener los razgos de Edward, sus ojos verdes y ese cabello cobrizo que me volvía loca, añoraba casi con enfermedad que mi bebé fuera una mini copia del hombre de mis sueños.

Total , todo con tal de que no sacara mi torpeza y mi sentido de indecisión todo muy bien. Estaba metida en mis pensamientos maternales, cuando mi busca sonó.

"_bella, dirigete a la sala de juntas_

_Alice"_

Algo muy malo había pasado. Acaricié por última ves mi barriguita y jure a mi bebe protegerlo de cualquier problema, pero una opresión en el pecho y un calofrío corrió mi espalda como hacía muchos años que no pasaba. Un mal presentimiento. Uno muy malo.

Caminé con mucha calma atraves de los pasillos del hospital hasta lograr llegar a la sala de juntas con un poco de dificultad por el peso extra del embarazo, por suerte ahí me esperaba Alice con una botellita de agua fría, la cual me bebí medio contenido de una

-Gracias – dije – ahora si puedes decirme cual es la urgencia?

-Bella, ha pasado algo muy muy grave – dijo Alice tocándose su pecho – y tengo un muy mal presentimiento

-También, también tengo un mal presentimiento – dije casi en un susurro – pero que es lo grave que ha pasado?

-Se ha escapado un paciente psiquiátrico – dijo Alice – no lo hemos podido encontrar por ningún rincón del hospital y tememos que tome como rehén a algún paciente o lo mate, tu sabes…

-Entiendo, te ayudaré a buscarlo, se quien es, ayer me toco medicarlo el paciente psicópata no?- dije, Allie solo asintió

-Por favor cuídate Bella, creo que eso terminará un poco mal, ojalá me equivoque – dijo ella

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov**

Hoy había sido un día extraño, incluso había terminado todas mis labores en la empresa antes de tiempo, lo cual me dejaba libre para sorprender a Bella en el hospital.

Hacía ya unos días había tratado de persuadir a Bella de seguir trabajando en el hospital, era algo que se le estaba haciendo un poco agotador para su embarazo, pero ella era muy obstinada y dijo que seguiría ahí.

Definitivamente me estaba volviendo un poco sobreprotector, pero es que… la he perdido tantas veces, por estupideces, inseguridades, que no quiero que ahora haya algún tipo de problema con esto, con nuestro matrimonio nuestro bebé.

-Te vas mas temprano hermano? – preguntó Emmett cuando me vio en uno de los pasillos

-Sii, sorprenderé a Bella – dije sonriendo – y tú? , algún plan para la noche

-A que no sabes ¡! – dijo entusiasmado como un niño

-Pues claramente no lo se – dije riendo

-Hoy llega Rosalie desde Irlanda – dijo sonriendo, era que no, durante nuestra breve día en el viejo continente Emmett y Rosalie desarrollaron una ardiente relación, lo que no sabía era si ella venía en plan de quedarse con el o de vacaciones

-Me parece bien hermanito, viene de vacaciones? – pregunté curioso

-No, viene a quedarse conmigo – dijo Emmett totalmente serio, por primera vez notándose los años que realmente tenía

-Me alegra que hayas empezado a asentar cabeza - dije abrazándolo – sabes de sobra que cuentas con todo mi apoyo

-Gracias – dijo el sonriendo, cuando derrepente apareció Jasper

-Eh colega! Vas al hospital?- dijo contento

-Sii, es que ya siento que me esta doliendo el corazón de no ver a mi esposa – dije dramatizando y mis amigos rieron

-Que bueno que Bella pudo despertar tu corazón – dijo Emmett

-Yo también- - dije

-Eh Edward, yo también voy al hospital, me puedo ir contigo?- dijo Jasper

-Claro, ven vamos andando – nos despedimos de Emmett y bajamos al aparcamiento de nuestra empresa

-Realmente las ganas de darle una sorpresa a Bella me tenían ansioso, sólo quería verla, abrazarla, tocarle la pancita, y sentir como patea cada ves que le hablo o la toco.

-Ese bebe, realmente era una bendición en nuestras vidas, iba tan absorto en mis pensamientos paternales cuando un grito de horror de parte de Jasper me desconcertó.

-Que es lo que te pasa? – le dije

-Edward el lugar esta rodeado de policías – dijo mostrándome que habían acordonado todo el recinto del hospital, aceleré hasta llegar lo mas cerca de la entrada, Jasper bajó corriendo al igual que yo.

-Que es lo que ocurre oficial? – pregunté a un policía

-Un loco tiene de rehén a un ala completa del hospital y estamos tratando de reducirlo – dijo como si nada

-Señor, necesito entrar, mi esposa esta ahí dentro, necesito saber si esta bien – dije tratando de sonar tranquilo cuando claramente no lo estaba

-Lo siento, pero nadie puede ingresar, mi colega de mas allá tiene una lista con los que el tipo este a soltado, si su mujer no esta ahí, tiene que tener fe en que saldrá bien de allá dentro – dijo - de verdad lo siento

-Gracias de todos modos – llegamos donde el oficial nos dijo y vimos con horror que ni Alice ni Bella figuraban en la lista

-Llevábamos ya tres horas fuera del hospital y estaba realmente desesperado, los periodistas transmitían con horror todo el drama que se vivía dentro del hospital, y creo que cada ves que les oía me angustiaba mas, a Jasper ni me atrevía a mirarlo, por que sabía que su calma, me alteraría mas.

Encontré cosas que hacer para pasar el tiempo, como jugar con mi teléfono o mirar manchas en el piso, pero claramente pasaba el tiempo, pero no la angustia. Mire con horror mi reloj y ver que ya eran las 10 de la noche, pensé en Bella en si ella y el bebe estaban bien, si no estaría asustada, si estaría ayudando a los otros rehenes, o si el loco que causó todo esto estaba por entregarse o si ya había sido reducido.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en entrar – dijo Jasper de repente

-Tienes que tener calma, todo va a salir bien – dije tratando de sonar positivo

-Algo me dice que no Edward, tu sabes que no se que haría si a Alice le pasará algo – tomó su cara entre sus manos, le palmeé la espalda en señal de apoyo, pero me quedé helado cuando el silencio perturbador de la noche fue rasgado por el sonido de diez tiros.

Lo siguiente que sentí, fueron a los policías impidiéndome entrar, lo mismo hacían con Jasper, algo me detuvo, no se si fue la impresión o shock, o simplemente ver a mi mujer entre los brazos de Alice bañada en sangre, ella gritaba algo, tal ves era pidiendo ayuda para Bella, de repente dejé de oir y todo se hizo negro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Dónde estoy? – dije desconcertado

-Vamos camino al St. Mary's – dijo Jasper – tienes que ser fuerte Bella esta muy grave

-No fue un sueño? – pregunté nuevamente

-Siento decírtelo, hermano, pero no – dijo el tratando de calmarme

-Realmente siento tanta rabia con la vida – le dije

-Lo se, Bella a sufrido mucho y al parecer no termina de sufrir – dijo Jazz

-Es realmente injusta, si tan solo pudiera darle algo a cambio con tal de verla feliz – dije suspirando - te juro que daría hasta mi vida a cambio

-Lo se hermano, lo se – dijo el cuando llegamos al hospital

Volvimos a instalarnos en unas de las salitas para esperas, en tonos neutros que parecen burlarse de tus emociones de ese momento, siento tanta frustración de no poder estar con ella.

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que estábamos ahí, cuando Alice salió con una escayola en la mano y un par de puntadas en una ceja, miró a Jasper y se colgó como pudo de su cuello, lo besó, le juró que estaba bien, viva, sana y salva y que siempre estaría a su lado por que lo amaba, mi amigo la miró y prometió casarse con ella para asi asegurarse de manera legal que ella siempre estaría a su lado. Luego de la emoción del minuto, Alice se excusa un momento de Jasper y se sienta delante mio, tomo mi manos entre las suyas y finalmente habló:

-Lo que vengo a decirte no es bueno – dijo muy seria

-Estoy preparado, fueron para ella los disparos? – pregunté de frentón

-Sólo la traspasaron 3 – dijo Alice como si lo mas normal es que en tu trabajo te peguen tres tiros y después salgas caminando por la puerta ancha

-Cuales son los riesgos?, el bebe esta bien? – pregunté con mas angustia

-Dos de ellos, fueron en sus miembros, uno en su pierna y otro en su brazo, los que ya le fueron extraídos , la mas grave fue la del abdomen, perforó la placenta y Bella perdió el bebé- no se que cara habré puesto, pero lo único que sentía era como las lágrimas fluían con mas fuerza, ese pequeño fruto de nuestro amor ya no estaba por culpa de un maldito psicópata, le había arrebatado la vida y mas encima quitarnos a nosotros la esperanza de convertirnos en padres- lo bueno, es que Bella podrá seguir teniendo bebés, eso es lo único positivo de todo esto, tienes que ser fuerte Edward, tienes que ayudar a Bella.

No escuché mas, me quedé ahí, simplemente sin saber que hacer, me sentía vacio, me sentía frustrado y por primera ves en mucho tiempo sentí odio, por que una ves mas ese pedacito de luz, de alegría, de mi, estaba en un lugar que no iba a ser entre mis brazos. Cerré los ojos pensando en mi pequeño angelito, y en que el desde el cielo nos iba a guiar el camino para Bella y yo.

-Familiares de Isabella Cullen - dijo un doctor

-Yo… - dije corriendo donde el médico

-Quien es usted? – preguntó el hombre

-Su esposo – respondí – ella esta bien?

-Si, estable después de la cirugía, como sabrá – su tono adquirió un tono mas sombrío – el bebe, no pudimos, no pudimos rescatarlo, lo siento

-Gracias – dije reprimiendo nuevamente las lágrimas - ella lo sabe?

-Si, acaba de enterarse, pidió verlo, por eso vine aquí – dijo el

-Gracias – repetí, y el médico me guió hasta la habitación de Bella

Decir que se me rompió el alma cuando la vi, fue poco, ella simplemente usaba una bata blanca, su cabello todo sucio por las manchas de sangre, y sus manos acariciando su vacio vientre. Fijo su vista en mi cuando me sintió entrar, su roja mirada por las evidentes lágrimas que no paraban de fluir desde sus ojitos chocolates , me acerqué con calma y la abracé , besé su frente como lo hacía cada ves que quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero sabía que no podía ser asi, cuando yo mismo bañaba su cabello con mis lágrimas.

-No se como voy a seguir después de esto – dijo

-Vas a ser fuerte, vamos a ser fuertes, y ya verás que seremos felices – dije

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dos meses después**

Nunca pensé que la convivencia con Bella pudiera volverse asi, había renunciado a su trabajo en el hospital, rara ves se levantaba de nuestra cama, rara ves comía, simplemente se acostaba a ver como las horas pasaban por la ventana de nuestro dormitorio.

Me sentía culpable, por que yo no podía dejar de trabajar, sabía que si lo hacía me hundiría en un tormento tan grande como el de Bella, por ese motivo, el trabajo era mi mejor fuente de evasión, sólo que no podía pasar tanto tiempo con mi esposa.

-La casa es muy grande no crees? – dijo después de haber estado 10 días sin hablar

-Podemos venderla cuando quieras – simplemente respondí

No obtuve respuesta. Desde ese día la empecé a encontrar sentada en el cuarto del bebé, o frente a la ventana del living, que daba al rio, Bella realmente ya no era mi Bella, estaba vacia y me dolía no poder hacer mas.

-Quieres que me quede mas tiempo contigo en casa? – pregunté un día

-No

Al cabo de todo este tiempo dejamos incluso de compartir cuarto, por que simplemente ya no aguantaba las pezadillas de Bella o que hablara dormida con el bebé que ya no estaba aquí, no entendía por que para ella era tan difícil dar vuelta la página, seguir la vida , simplemente he llegado a pensar que ya no hay ni siquiera motivos por lo que quiera llegar a mi casa, para ver únicamente a una mujer deprimida.

Tomé la decisión cobarde, esa que nunca pensé que diría, pero que definitivamente iba a ser la mas sana para los dos, sólo que nunca creí que Bella nuevamente se me adelantaría.

-Estas en el comedor – dije viéndola bien vestida, bañada y mas compuesta que estos últimos meses

-Si, creo que necesitamos hablar – dijo ella, finalmente estaba entrando en sus cinco sentidos

-Te escucho – dije

-Me voy a ir Edward – dijo , meses atrás habría hecho algo para frenarla, le habría rogado que no me dejara, le diría que nuestro amor superaba todas las barreras, pero simplemente le dije

-Esta bien – ella levantó su mirada, aun con sus ojos hinchados de llorar

-Siento tanto que no haya resultado, pero me hace mal estar aquí, necesito sanar – dijo ella

-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones – la corté

-Es lo mas sano para ambos – acotó

-Estoy de acuerdo – dije, ella asintió y fue a su cuarto y sacó tres maletas. Las arrastró hasta el vestíbulo de la casa, me miro, como pidiéndome que le dijera que se quedara, pero mis ojos ya no brillaban por ella, no se si por la pena, si por que yo nunca he podido superar lo de nuestro hijo, o el hecho de que no tuve la suficiente fuerza de sacar a Bella adelante, sólo le dije.

-Si tu destino me pertenece y el mio esta en tus manos, nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar antes de lo que crees y sabré que tu eras la princesa de mis cuentos y yo el valiente príncipe que si te podrá sacar adelante, y no el cobarde e inmaduro que sólo se hizo a un costado mientras tu sufrías-

-Lo sé, sólo la vida nos dará la respuesta, una última cosa – ella camino hacia mi, besó la comisura de mis labios por última ves – te amo

-Y yo a ti

-Siempre

-Siempre – respondí cuando ella ya hubo cerrado la puerta

* * *

_hola! ahora si que me odian no?, primero por demorarme tanto, y por dejarles la historia con este final._

_lo se, pero creanme que el argumento final era necesario, asi que manden muuuuchos reviews, para ver si me apiado con un epilogo! :)_

_un beso grande para todas!_

_y suerte en todo_

_"Nada es para siempre"  
_


	13. Cuentame un cuento Epílogo

**Epilogo : Cuentame un cuento de hadas**

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Cape cod era una excelente ciudad para calmar todas las penas y curar todas las heridas._

_Hacia 10 años que estaba aquí, diez años que dejé de saber de correr en un hospital para una cirugía, creo que no volví a pisar un hospital en mucho tiempo, tal ves, para no recordar una de las experiencias mas terribles en mi vida._

_Creo que nadie esta preparado para vivir la vida de la manera en que yo lo hice, madurar antes de tiempo, cumplir roles que nunca te corresponderían y creciendo lejos del modelo de familia del que yo conocía._

_Se que nunca asumí las cosas como debieran, y que cada ves que se presentó una barrera en mi destino, huí como no debí haberlo hecho, nunca me quedé, mas que nada por el miedo a ver que pudieran lastimarme mas de lo que yo ya estaba._

_En mas de una ocasión en todos estos años, Rose me dijo que había actuado como una cobarde, que por había tirado por la borda toda posibilidad de ser feliz al lado de la única persona que realmente me había entregado su vida en bandeja de plata, solo a mi, pero yo, me había encargado de matar ese amor con mis inseguridades, ella misma fue la que me dijo en un minuto que no volviera, para que hacerlo si después iba a huir de nuevo?_

_Ella tenía razón, pero ya no tenía 23 años como en ese entonces, ya tenía treinta y tres años y ya ni siquiera me dedicaba a la medicina, ahora era una joven que se dedicaba a escribir fantásticas historias infantiles. _

_Curioso. Después de que a mi pequeño angelito le fuera arrebatada la vida yo le escribía lindas historias con finales felices para que el, donde quiera que se encontrara supiera que siempre iba a existir una lucecita de esperanza, al menos para el._

_Hoy no era un día cualquiera, era la primera ves que dejaba el cape code para volver a la ciudad, finalmente una editorial infantil de gran peso se interesaba por mis cuentos y querían publicarlos lo que me hacía realmente feliz. Alice dijo que tal ves podíamos encontrarnos y tal ves tomar un café, le dije que la llamaría, aunque no creo que lo haga._

_El hecho de ir a la ciudad me ponía realmente nerviosa, el último recuerdo que tenía de ahí era de mi saliendo de la que fue mi casa matrimonial con mis maletas, sin deseos de revivir ese amor tan fuerte que nos unió a Edward y a mi._

_De el, nunca mas supe, fue como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado o nunca hubiese existido, por Alice me enteré que a los dos años de haberse acabado nuestro matrimonio el había comenzado a salir con otra chica y que ellos estaban contentos de ver a Edward sonreír después de todo lo que había pasado, no los culpo, el merecía ser feliz._

- pero no puede acabarse ahí! – dijo Allison – Bella tiene que haber escrito algo mas

- Pero es ahí donde ella termina estas notas – dijo la abuela de Allison

- Tiene que haber habido un final feliz!, ella siempre creyó en los finales felices – insistió Allison

- Es cierto, Bella se rindió, pero tu sabes que cuando tu corazón es puro y lleno de magia los milagros ocurren – dijo su tierna abuelita

- Pero abuelita, ellos lo tuvieron? – pregunto Allison – por que ella dejo de escribir?

- Por que ella empezó a guardar sus momentos mágicos de la vida de una manera distinta – dijo la abuela

- Y cual es esa?- preguntó la niña

- Espera aquí, te lo mostraré – la joven abuelita salió a su cuarto a buscar una caja que contenía un libro muy grueso y visiblemente desgastado por los años, la niña abrió los ojos como platos, como si ese tremendo libro diera la respuesta de que ahí estaba escrito el final feliz. La niña lo tomó entre sus manitas y abre la primera página donde ve pegada una servilleta manchada con café y una boleta de una antigua cafetería, Starbucks.

- Tan sólo un café? – dijo la niña como esperando encontrar algo mas

- Asi fue como partió todo – dijo la abuelita

- Es lo sé, asi fue como se conocieron – dijo la niña

- Y asi fue como se reencontraron – dijo la abuelita con una sonrisa – asi partió el milagro.

_ ._

_._

_._

_._

_Estar en la gran ciudad, hizo que no pudiera resistirme a pasar por un café a mi clásico Starbucks cerca de mi ex trabajo, entré, pedí un café y lo tomé y al girarme choqué con una persona derramando mi café entre los dos._

_Cuanto lo siento, en verdad no lo vi – dije disculpándome, no me atrevía a subir la vista, además estaba viendo el desastre que había dejado con mi ropa antes de la entrevista._

_En verdad no se preocupe, lamento haber derramado su café, me permitiría invitarla a otro?- dijo el hombre, pero ahí fue cuando decidí subir mi rostro y lo vi. Esos ojos verdes brillantes y profundos, esas facciones simetricas, su sonrisa torcida y sus perfectos y blancos dientes, sin duda alguna, era él. Edward._

_Acostumbra usted siempre a invitar a un café a mujeres desconocidas? – dije mirándolo con una sonrisa, realmente era muy feliz de verlo de nuevo_

_Sólo a las que ocupan un lugar importante en mi corazón – dijo ofreciéndome su mano_

_La tomé sin dudarlo, conversamos animadamente durante mucho tiempo, extrañaba hablar asi con el, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, realmente el tiempo había sido sabio y finalmente habíamos curado nuestras heridas. Si algo estaba claro era que nos seguíamos amando como el primer día. Pero de minuto los dos éramos demasiado tímidos como para decirlo en ese primer momento._

_- Y que te trae aquí Bells? – me preguntó_

_- Tengo una entrevista de trabajo – respondí_

_- A que hospital? – preguntó_

_- Ya no trabajo en hospitales, no terminé medicina, ahora me dedico a escribir – dije _

_- Wow! estoy sorprendido, realmente es un gran cambio – dijo Edward – al menos tu le diste un nuevo giro a tu vida, yo seguí encerrado en la misma rutina_

_- Pero eso era lo que te gusto hacer siempre – dije – no como algo malo, los negocios siempre fueron lo tuyo – el sólo me miró y sonrió_

_- Siempre supiste entenderme – acotó_

_- Y tú esperarme – dije mirando hacia otra dirección_

_- Sabes que en algún minuto me cansaré y huiré hacia otro reino, buscando una nueva princesa – dijo de manera trágica._

_- No te culparé si lo haces, si huyes de mi lado, no es tu culpa, siempre ha sido mía, por no valorarte lo suficiente – dije mirándolo a los ojos, miré mi reloj y me paré como resorte diciendo que debía ir a mi entrevista_

_- Te llevo – dijo el_

_- No te preocupes, puedo ir caminando – me abrazó como despido y en el bolsillo metió un papelito._

.

.

.

.

.

.

La abuela se rió de haber dejado a su pequeña nieta en suspenso, entonces la niña con desesperación preguntó :

- Vamos abue! Sólo dime que pasó – la abuela le indicó la página siguiente del gran álbum donde había pegado una servilleta con un numero de teléfono y una dirección, claramente las de Edward

- Nunca se hizo de rogar – dijo la abuela

- No, el dio a ella todos los caminos para llegar a el – dijo la niña mirando una hadita que colgaba en su habitación – pero anda ya! Dime que mas pasó

- No seas ansiosa, mi vida, te la puedo seguir contando otro dia – dijo la abuela

- No! Yo quiero ahora! – dijo la niña

- Esta bien

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Una ves terminada mi entrevista, sabia que no debía volver al hotel, sabia que no debía tomar el vuelo directo a Cape Code, lo único que tenía claro era que debía correr hacia unas casas a las afueras de la ciudad, aun cuando la maldita lluvia que había decidido caer en ese jodido momento me arruinara la última gota de cordura que me quedaba._

_Hice parar un taxi y me dejó, a 4 cuadras de su casa. Necesitaba aclarar un par de ideas. Alisé un poco mi vestido azul con pequeñas flores blancas, me saqué mis bailarinas y corrí a través de las calles elegantes de ese lado del rio, estuve alrededor de quince minutos de pie a fuera de su casa sin atreverme a pasar. _

_- Sabes que pescarás una gripe si no pasas – dijo el con esa deslumbrante sonrisa_

_- Eres un idiota! Arruinas mis momentos mágicos – dije pateando el piso, no era esta la forma en que yo corría a sus brazos y le decía que lo amaba y nos besábamos bajo la lluvia_

_- Nunca hemos sido una pareja muy convencional – dijo el encogiéndose de hombros_

_- Creo que es por ese motivo que siempre te he amado – le dije, el me miró asi como si hubiese dicho alguna idiotez_

_- Me amas? – dijo el y sus ojos brillaron_

_- Claro!, por que debería haber dejado de hacerlo – dije y esta ves sí!. Corrí bajo la lluvia al tiempo que el salía a la entrada de su casa con los brazos abiertos y me tomaba, me dio unas cuantas vueltas y finalmente me besó_

_- Entonces me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti? – dijo mientras pegaba su frente a la mia_

_- Creo que no lo dudo, jamás lo hice, perdón – dije bajando mi mirada y mis mejillas enrojeciendo_

_- Perdóname tu a mi, pero está ves si te juro que seremos felices – dijo Edward mientras me cargaba hasta dentro de su casa y finalmente consumando nuestro amor después de muchos años sin hacerlo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La niña volvía a mirar a su abuela pidiendo mas respuestas.

- esta ves si tuvieron su felices por siempre? – dijo la niña

- por que no lo averiguas tú? – dijo la abuela

- Abuelita Nessie, te he dicho que a veces eres muy mala? – dijo la niña riendo y tomó el libro entre sus manitas y comenzó a hojear las páginas

_La primera hoja mostraba un test de embarazo, luego una ecografía, finalmente comenzaban a salir Edward y Bella luciendo cada mes de su embarazo._

_Finalmente salían todos sus amigos, acompañándolos el día que fueron padres de una Hermosa Bebé, Reneesme Cullen, después salían celebrando sus cumpleaños, en su casa nueva, Bella intentando plantar unas semillas en la tierra, Nessie comiendo tierra, Edward dormido con Nessie sobre su pecho, un segundo y un tercer test de embarazo, los primeros días de escuelas de sus hijos y así hasta sus graduaciones_

- no puedo creerlo! – dijo la niña asombrada de todo lo que vio – esa es la historia de tu familia! De tus papis!

- Asi es – dijo Nessie – eso es para que te des cuenta que el amor cuando es verdadero rompe todas las barreras

- Como es que tio Tony y tia Carlie nunca me habían contado nada? – preguntó

- Por que creo que ellos les gusta revivir esa historia en sus vidas, yo también la vivo con tu abuelito y te la cuento para que nunca pierdas la fe en las maravillosas historias de amor con finales felices – dijo ReneéEsme

- Lo haré si m e cuentas mas cosas de ellos – dijo la niña

_[ n/A :les aconsejo que para esta parte pongan ain't no mountain high enough de Marvin Gaye]_

_De verdad esto es lo mas extraño que he hecho en mi vida, pero creo que no me arrepiento de nada, puedo disfrutar de un apuesto marido que me ama, que corre y juega con mis pequeños alrededor del lago, que de ves en cuando todavía puedo ver como toma en volandas a Nessie y la da vueltas en el aire._

_Aun nos puedo ver a nosotros, jóvenes y sin experiencia, parándonos ante todas las zancadillas que nos puso la vida, aun puedo ver como la valentía y el deseo de surgir y ser felices nos mantiene juntos, nos permitió curar las heridas y seguir adelante._

_Aun cuando ya mi vida va en bajada, soy feliz de saber que mi vida si tenía un final feliz, que las fantasías de un corazón puro pudieron cumplirse, que pude ver a mis hijos crecer y convertirse en personas profesionales y de bien._

_Y con Edward… _

_Con el me dediqué a vivir al límite cada día de mi vida, haciendo cada momento mas especial que el otro, el se dedico a que nunca dejara de sonreír, a que siempre me sintiera plena._

_Si ha estas alturas pudiera rescatar una última escena de mi vida, elegiría una navidad, de las primeras que celebramos con Nessie, donde ella disfrutaba adornado el arbolito de pascuas vestida de hadita o corriendo por el jardín vestida de conejito buscando sus huevitos de chocolates, después muchos años después seguía haciendo lo mismo con sus hermanitos mas pequeños, pero ella siempre sería la nena de papá y ese fue el regalo que Edward le hizo cuando ella se casó._

_- You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold_

_- You're daddy's little girl to have and hold_

_- A precious gem is what you are_

_- You're mommy's bright and shining star – mientras mi esposo cantaba junto a su piano, pasaban las fotos de mi pequeña, desde el día que nació, una conmigo en la primera ves que tomó pecho, jugando en brazos de su tio Emmett, otra cuando Jasper la llevaba a jugar a la plaza junto a sus hijos, haciendo caras por las compras que la obligan a hacer sus tías Alice y Rose_

- _You're the spirit of Christmas, my star on the tree_

_- You're the Easter bunny to mommy and me_

_- You're sugar you're spice, you're everything nice_

_- And you're daddy's little girl_

_- You're the end of the rainbow, a pot of gold_

_- You're daddy's little girl to have and hold_

_- A precious gem is what you are_

_- You're mommy's bright and shining star_

_- You're the spirit of Christmas, my star on the tree_

_- You're the Easter bunny to mommy and me_

_- You're sugar you're spice, you're everything nice_

_- And you're daddy's little girl_

_- You're the spirit of Christmas, the star on the tree_

_- You're the Easter bunny for mommy and me_

_- You're sugar you're spice, you're everything nice_

_- And you're daddy's little girl_

_Luego salían las imagenes de mis dos nenas vestidas de conejitos jugando en el jardín a cultivar zanahorias, en su primer día de escuela aferrándose de mi cintura y Edward abrazandola dulcemente, sus primeros diplomas, su pasada a la preparatoria, en la playa con sus hermanos y sus amigos, los hijos de Emmett y Rose y Jasper y Alice, tan grandes como ellos, el día que todos se fueron a la universidad, su novio, que resultó ser un moreno atractivo con dientes tan blancos como el marfil, muy simpático y encantador. Con el que finalmente se casó y tuvo cuatro hijos.  
_

_Mis tres hijos realmente han sido una bendición._

_- Realmente lo hicimos bien – dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda_

_- Tu crees que no? – respondí – realmente gracias por darme esta familia maravillosa – me besó de esa manera tan dulce y llena de amor como siempre lo hacía y seguimos mirando nuestra puesta de sol_

_- Sabes que Carlie esta esperando gemelos? – dijo, yo sonreí, a nuestra pequeña no se le daba bien el ocultarnos cosas, siempre lo supimos_

_- Somos una familia muy numerosa – dije – ya quiero que llegué navidad y ver a todos esos pequeños angelitos correteando por nuestro hogar, llamándome abuelita, pidiendo leche y galletitas , pidiendo que les toques algo en el piano, o simplemente maravillándose con nuestras historias._

_- Eres ya una abuelita muy dulce – dijo abrazándome con mas fuerza – gracias por ser la princesa de mis cuentos_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Nessie cerró el libro que contenía toda la historia de sus padres, ese que ella y sus hermanos guardaban con tanto cariño y cuidado para así pasarlo de generación en generación, para asi hacerles ver que la verdadera magia, el amor, la esperanza y los milagros si ocurren, solo tienen que tener fé en si mismos, ser optimistas, maduros, consecuentes y la felicidad estará a su lado. Pensó en sus padres, Edward y Bella, en lo felices que deben estar de ver desde el cielo, montados en una nube, viendo como su familia crece y crece, que lograron sus metas, que llenaron muchas vidas de alegrías, con tan sólo aprender a perdonar y seguir adelante sin mirar atrás. Ellos merecían ser así de felices, se lo merecían después de todo el dolor.

Siempre recordó, el día que su madre murió, que nunca sintió pena, sabía que en su camino al cielo estaría su padre esperándola con esa mirada intensa y sonrisa torcida, con aquel bebe que nunca conoció la vida pero que con tantas ansias esperaron. Que estarían Charlie y Reneé esperándola después de tanto tiempo, para abrazarla y acunarla como tanta falta alguna ves le hicieron, pero su madre les agradecería por todas las lindas oportunidades que le dieron.

Finalmente, Nessie, vio que su pequeña nieta dormía profundamente con una sonrisa en los labios, feliz de que la esperanza nunca moriría, la arropó y con cuidado salió del cuarto, miró por última ves la inscripción del libro de sus padres, y sonrió.

" _DIJISTE UN DÍA QUE TODO SERÍA DISTINTO, QUE SIGUIERA LAS SEÑALES, QUE NINGUN CAMINO ES FÁCIL, QUE A PESAR DE TODO EL DOLOR ALGÚN DÍA SOLO HABRÍA FELICIDAD, GRACIAS. POR SER ETERNAMENTE EL QUE REALIZAS EL MILAGRO DE AMOR, EL MILAGRO DE LA VIDA, LA ESPERANZA, MI ESPERANZA._

_EL PRINCIPE DE MIS CUENTOS." – Isabella, Bella Cullen_

" _SIN ESE ANGEL DE OJOS MARRON LA VIDA NO TENDRÍA SENTIDO, EL MEJOR MILAGRO QUE LE PUDO PASAR A UN CORAZON TRISTE, FUISTE TU MI PEQUEÑA PRINCESA, QUE LLENASTE MI MUNDO DE COLOR Y DE MAGIA, Y PROMETO QUE ESTE AMOR SERÁ ETERNO, HASTA EL DÍA EN QUE LAS PERSONAS DEJEN DE CREER EN EL AMOR Y LA MAGIA, HASTA EL DÍA QUE EL ULTIMO CULLEN RESPIRE Y AUN ASI, ESTARÉ AHÍ, SOLO PARA TI, PARA RECORDARTE LO ESPECIAL QUE ERES PARA MI " –Edward Cullen_

"_SIGUE TU CORAZON, TUS IMPULSOS, VIVE, AMA Y NUNCA DEJES DE CREER" – Edward y Bella…_

**FIN**

_

* * *

_uufffffffff! realmente esto a sido un parto!

Sacar este epilogo me ha costado hasta lágrimas, por que quería hacer algo original, nunca pensarón que la bisnieta de Edward y Bella se dormiría con el maravilloso cuento de hadas con final feliz de sus bisabuelitos. Me encantó! ojalá sea de todo su gusto chicas.

Quiero también agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes, por haberse dado el tiempo de dejar un review siempre, o una alerta, o lo que fuese, realmente con esta historia he crecido como autora por que a sido todo un reto, y la aceptación de parte de ustedes mis entrañables lectoras, esto no sería lo mismo. He tomado cada cosa que ustedes me han dicho, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, aunque muchas veces nosotras las autoras no podemos andar a la pinta de muchas de ustedes y escribir lo que a algunas de ustedes se les pegue la gana, se los digo con todo el respeto, dirigidas a las personas que en sus reviews me trataron de arrogante y un par de cositas mas.

Finalmente y de corazón a las chicas que siempre me apoyaron, a las que siempre creyeron en la historia a pesar del tiempo que me he demorado en escribirla, va para ustedes, por ser siempre fieles y hermosas! de verdad! las quiero :D

La historia esta dedicada a mis dos angelitos, mis abuelitos, que están los dos chapoteandoendo en las nubes del cielo, ya que ellos partieron para allá cuando yo escribia esta historia, y a todas las chicas que se dieron el tiempo de leer este fic.

Nos leemos mas pronto de lo que imaginan y mucho mas cargada al humor ( siii, esta ves siii!) y sobretodo y por siempre al amor y la magia!

Sigan a sus sueños y su corazón,

con todo el amor del mundo

_Bella Lee_


End file.
